Remember Not To Breathe
by CagedRaven
Summary: CompleteAU!With a murder case that needs help solving, kagome Higurashi goes back to her home town and with her fiancé, Inuyasha Takahashi. Now all she has to do is remember not to breathe, water kills.
1. prologue What's going on?

_Summary- _

AU! With a murder case that needs help solving, kagome Higurashi goes back to her home town and with her fiancé, Inuyasha Takahashi. Now all she has to do is remember not to breathe, water kills.

* * *

**Remember Not To Breathe...**

_By: CagedRaven_

* * *

Prologue: What's Going On…?

_Cold...something cold; constantly moving around me… it seems to have a mind of its own. Pushing and pulling me back and fourth, angrily as if I had done something wrong …_

_Colder… I seem to only get colder… my inner thoughts giving out… I start to go under… not wanting to open my eyes, fearing that all that will greet me back will be the darkness I've seen for far too long… Wetness seeps into my ears as I feel my body get heavy…then into my mouth and noise where my oxygen supply was above the clouded view from my eyes; filling my lungs with its fluids… _

_I go numb…my brain no longer holding on to the hope it tried to store away in my heart… the hope that maybe he would wake up from his nightmare and see that it was me… that it was … me… _

A baby's cry could be heard down the white hallways of a hospital; people, both family and friends even those who worked on the floor, crowed around the young woman in room 1240 with a bundle in her arms. A new member to the family wrapped up in a pink blanket with her matching checks, round and full. Her eyes seemed to be a deep blue, almost like the sea… like her father's. Closed now that no one knew of their color besides her mother. The father of the new born no where to be found, but no one else seemed to care about the disapproving looks shot every once in a while by some nurses here and there as the young woman was only nine-teen years old.

"What is her name, Yuki?"

The new mother sat in her bed holding her new born in an angle that if you stood on her right you would be able to see the three hour old baby's face, she said "I haven't picked a name yet…"

"Don't rush it, the right name for her will come to you soon." The grandmother of the baby said as she sat in an empty seat next to her daughter.

Yuki nodded looking into her memory of what names she heard before that she liked and which name would fit perfectly for her daughter as the sound of sirens could be heard from behind a closed window.

_But sadly this is not where our story begins, that was a story of birth… this is a story of death…_

"Hurry up! Get her into the emergency room! Keep pumping her heart!" moving as fast as they could the ambulance truck parked in front of the entrance, moved a girl's still body into an area where doctors and nurses were waiting. Not even taking her unmoving form off the transport bed, they started looking for a good vein to put an IV line into her while the others hooked up an oxygen mask around her face and heart monitors even though it didn't pick up any sign of her heart beating. After five minutes and they had gotten the line in, pumping salt water and other nutrients into her blood stream the top doctor pull out a breathing tube seeing the mask wasn't going to work on this one. Opening her pale lips they pushed the tube down her throat until it was in place then taping it onto the side of her cheek with a white, surgical tape, they hooked the tube to a machine. The sound of it humming as it pushed air into the girls lungs then taking it back out, hoping her lungs would start working on their own, was not heard because of the item one doctor held. He rubbed the pads together then placed it on her chest sending out a small jolt of electricity to start her heart up again. They repeated these same actions over and over again until after twenty minutes passed the top doctor proclaimed her dead.

Drowning in a body of water that no one knew was in the area they found her in. but the odd thing was the next day the lake was gone, the cops wanting to see the scene of the 'crime'. Everybody in the town said she killed herself, but the victims' body said otherwise…

Signs of a struggle could be found as most of her organs showed stress, someone killed this girl… only the age of six-teen. It must have been some one close to her… but who…?

* * *

**Read:**

_First off: I do not own Inuyasha _

_Okay for those who don't know this story is an _**AU**_ Inuyasha (Not an x-overed) story._

_Now then __**All the demons in this story are human!!! Or in Kirara view, a normal cat! Meaning Inuyasha doesn't have his ears/ Sesshoumaru doesn't have the moon on his fore head or the lines on his cheeks/ no pointy teeth/ Naraku can die (but will he…?). **_

_Tell me what you think so far; my mind really has no idea where it is going with this so it may turn out to be longer then I thought or just plain short. Who knows… _

* * *

-CagedRaven-

* * *


	2. The Five Lost Children

**Remember Not To Breathe…**

By- CagedRaven

* * *

Chapter one:

The Five Lost Children

* * *

The sound of water dripping and landing in some kind of body of fluids could be heard through out the seventh apartment of the third floor, numbered fourteen on the front door. The windows locked shut and the blinds closed, no souses of light would be able to get in. 

A young man sat in the middle of the dark room. Empty of life, his eyes blank. Staring of into the distance, past the wall, his eyes seemed to be locked on.

The living space cold and damp inside, odd because it was a warm summer day outside, he seemed to be oblivious to the fact the phone was ringing. Until the third ring, his light gray-green eyes floated over to the small stand that his home phone was on. The little red light filtering with the rings. His eyes blinked and just then the dripping stopped, the room started to grow a little warmer as the seconds pasted. He reached over, his red wife beater fitting his form perfectly; and answered it, not recognizing the person on the other side.

"…Are you still there?"

The young man didn't answer the woman's question. Instead, he asked, "Who is this…?"

"This is Amber's mother, Dottie…"

That's right; he has a girlfriend… why didn't he remember…? Running a hand through his short brown hair he tried to remember her face, the last time he saw her, but his mind kept coming up blank.

"I just wanted you to know that Amber pasted away yesterday night…"

The rest of her words were unheard as memories of the early night flashed before his eyes.

Screams could be heard echoing in his head, water splashing and something fighting the cold liquid. That body… he new that person, but why wasn't he helping her? She started to get paler and paler, her struggles slowing down little by little. Her eyes crying out for help but he didn't seem to care. Slowly she seemed to give up and start to descend under the clouded water, not even trying to come up for one last breathe. After five minutes he stopped focusing on the stilled body floating in the pool of water. If he pulled her out now she might have a chance at life again but for some reason he remember just turning around, away from her form and walking the other way…

"…the officer in charge of the case told me he suspects it was a murder. The last time I saw her, she told me she was going out with you… so… they want to talk to you later on today…"

He was still quiet on the other side making, the woman nervous. She liked to believe she knew this boy well, her daughter dated him for two years and they seemed to be happy together. Her worst nightmares of him killing her daughter that night haunted her brain for hours until she pushed it away only for them to come and attack her mind in a flash.

"You were the last one to see her, right?"

Her question pulled him out of his thoughts. In a nervous habit, he played with one of the belt loops on his black shorts made out of a heavy jean material. He answered in a lie: "No, we didn't meet each other yesterday at all."

"Really?"

He heard her blow out a sigh but didn't know if it was one saying _"Oh thank god it wasn't you!"_ or one of _"Why are you lying to me…"_

"Well, sooner or later I'll find the person who did this to Amber…"

He hung up from Amber's mother, Dottie, and rather fast the room became damp and cool again, the water could be heard dripping into a glass of watered-down soda in the bottom of the chrome sink in his kitchen. It echoed again, loudly as he looked at the water falling in tear drops from the foist. His mind plagued him of what he may have done. No, of what he did do…

It may have been his imagination but the dripping became louder and louder, the room cooler and cooler, the air damper…

Was it because of him…?

"The officer will be paying me a visit today…"

* * *

"_...as for the case of Amber Klean, the parents of the deceased said she was a lovely girl with not a care in the world. They didn't understand why she was near the lake at all, because she had a fear of large bodies of water; a common fear for a girl that almost drowned before when she was five years of age. Her friends told police that she spoke of a boyfriend, so did her parents, but no one actually saw him besides her mother, Dottie Klean. The last time anyone had seen her was at 11:43 a.m., two days ago. Her husband said he heard her talking to someone over the telephone. Call records proved it a young man named Edmond White, who has disappeared as well; it's been a full week now sense Amber's body was found in the lake that disappeared the very next day. The police are baffled as to what may have caused…" _

"Grandpa, turn that off, its time for lunch."

Sighing, the old man, seeming to be in his late seventies-early eighties, with short white hair long enough to put in a pony tail, stood up slowly as his feet slid on the hard wood floor of the living room into the tiled kitchen.

"You know, for once I'm happy that Kagome is living in the U.S. with her fiancé, Inuyasha. What did he say his last name was? Takahashi…? Yea that's it. You know that six-teen year old girl--what was her name, damn I just heard it...Amber, was killed by either her own mother or her boyfriend, that's what their sayin' anyway." The old man announced walking into the kitchen.Sitting down in the empty sit across from his grandson, Souta, the old man said his thanks and picked up his metal chopsticks to began eating his rice.

Moving his black locks out of his eyes, Souta listened to his grandfathers words, his big brown eyes locking onto the turned off television that he wish he could be watching. His mother held out her hand for his bowl and he gave it to her voicing his thanks.

"Didn't you find it odd that no one knew what her boyfriend's name was or even what he looked like? I mean they did say she was going out with him for three years," Miss Higurashi said as she filled up a small bowl of rice for her son, then one for herself. Her short raven hair matching her sons in length and shade, just as their eyes did as well.

Her father shook his head from side to side showing that he disagreed with something. "What you said was true sweetie," he began, "but the father only said it was two years that that boy was going out with Amber. Oh that poor man, I don't know what I would do if something like this happened to Kagome."

"Grandpa, don't you remember Kagome and Inuyasha are going to come over next week?" Souta said around a mouth full of beef and rice.

The old man stopped half way towards his mouth, his food slipping out of the hold he had on it with his eating utensils.

"She is, that's right. Sorry father, I forgot to tell you," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Why is she coming back when a killer is on the loss? Killing a little girl won't stop that mad man! They may want more blood," Grandpa raved.

Souta picked up his glass of water and ignored his grandfather; seeing as how he went off the deep end like this so many times a day that it was hard to count. Plus, as sad as it was, it was only one person, right?

"That is exactly why she's coming back, Grandpa, it's her job." Souta responded flatly.

* * *

Walking down a long city block in New York, New York was one thing, but pushing through a crowd of angry, chain smoking New Yorkers in heels was another. And the day was hot also, and the young woman wished it would rain. Looking up from a book she was reading to see if she could cross the street was Kagome Higurashi, soon to be Mrs. Takahashi in another few months. Her honey brown eyes, a little lighter then her mother's and Souta's, behind a pair of red framed glasses that she had to push back up to the beige of her nose. _'Damn this heat, I knew I should have worn my contacts…'_

Her long black hair was wet and pulled up in a messy bun at the neap of her neck to help keep her cool, not really doing a good job of it.

Seeing it was safe to cross, or as safe as it was going to get, she and about six to ten other people crossed the street, walking into all different directions. A breeze of only hot air blew the bottom of her white cotton dress around her knees. She walked a half a block more, then haltered at a bus stop. She opened her blue and black covered book again and started to read where she left off.

The busy streets were loud, and not only loaded with people who were either working or tourists, but with cars too. Yellow taxi's were dropping and picking people up, driving so bad that Kagome wondered everyday how they got their license. Buses coming back and fourth almost hitting the other vehicle, driving just as bad as the taxi drivers. Using her yellow and black metro card as a bookmark she closed the book with her index finger holding her place for a minute as she walked up the steps to get on the city bus, letting the machine take the two dollars off the card she. She walked to the nearest empty seat in the back. She new she had a ways to go to get to Inuyasha's job, having just gotten off work herself. She was carrying her big bag over her shoulder, filled with the paperwork needed for the case of Amber Klean. Being originally from Japan and in the area of the murder, made the decision easy for her boss, named Onigumo Naraku, when an officer called needing help. Plus, on top of that, Kagome Higurashi was one of his best. Though she always got a weird feeling around Naraku, because he seemed to always be flirting with her, even though she told him about ten million times that she was engaged. What was more; the man had two daughters, one of them close to her own age. Kagome only met them twice but remembered their faces clearly.

Kagura Naraku looked the most like her father, but seemed to hate the man almost as much as Kagome, if not maybe even more. She had chin length black hair that she liked to keep in a pony tail, and the contacts she owned made her look as though her eye coloring was red. She seemed to like to wear heavy make up, using a bold red on her lips both the times Kagome had seen her.

Naraku's other daughter was younger, Kanna Naraku, their age separated by a few more then a couple of years. She had longer hair than her sibling, and the shade was the complete opposite of Kagura's. Her white locks stopped in the middle of her back and her skin seemed to be paler then it was because of all the bright colors the young girl wore. She always seemed to be happy, but to Kagome, her eyes told otherwise. How could a seven year old have such cold eyes that seemed to only beg for love as they stared at her?

Kagome never saw their mother, not in person or a picture frame. The first time she had saw the two daughters, she'd asked them if their mother would be coming, and the answer had been no. Later on, that night at the companies Christmas party, Kagura told Kagome how their mother had left them when Kanna was five. Kagome looked down at the floor and told her that her own father had left her family as well, for some other woman. The Woman next to her just shook her head; the poor little girl saw her mother commit suicide …

"_That's why she's always staring at you. You look like mother did…a mirror image…"_

After that night, Kagome asked Inuyasha if he remembered doing a story on it.

" _Oh yeah," _he had said, "_I remember that story. Name was Yuuhi, Kikyou. Killed herself when she was home alone with her four-going on five- year old daughter. I think the husband 's a cop, right? They said she slit her wrist and died with her child in her dead arms. I remembered that one 'cause you looked so much like her picture. It was actually kind of weird…"_

The only thought that went into Kagome's mind at the time was a saying that someone in the world said every day. That poor, poor child…

**Putting her book** in her dark brown bag, she zippered it closed, then stood up to walk over to the closest door before the bus completely stopped. Walking down the three steps she placed her feet on the sidewalk and moved to the side so others could walk off as well, and more people could get on, all of them holding they're metro cards out ready to pay their fair. Walking down four more blocks, her feet were in so much pain. Wearing her brown heels to match her bag in the city was not a good idea. She stopped in front of a journalist building and she walked in. The guard, recognizing her face, waved to her, and Kagome waved back to him.

Kagome pushed the higher bottom that lit up a small light for the elevator going up. After a minute passed, the elevator door to her right opened up and she walked inside. The lights made it seem that the car was painted gold. She pushed the floor number, sixtieth seven, the top floor. In between the floor levels people walked on and off the car going on to different floor numbers holding handful after handful of paperwork.

Finally retching the sixtieth seven floor, Kagome walked off, and into the working area where cubicles full of woman and men of all ages sat behind computers titled _Dell_, answering phones, some seemed to be having personal calls.

The air was cool and clean in this building, nothing like the outside world. Walking by some woman she talked to over the phone when Inuyasha wasn't around, she stopped to say hello and tell the woman to give her regards to her two children. Walking up to Mr. Takahashi's mahogany painted doors and knocking on it, she heard a reply that she assumed meant to come in. "Mr. Takahashi? Are you busy or can I steel you for an hour?" she called.

Closing the door behind her, she saw him looking up from his papers.

He saw the love of his life, looking almost the same way he had found her. He loved it when she wore her glasses, he guessed the contacts were okay but he didn't really know, not needing them himself; however, he thought it just made her look sexier than if she was dressed up for one of the parties that his job would force him to go to. He stood up and walked over to her, forgetting about the miles of paper work he was suppose to get done before his trip to Japan. The piles of paper seemed to grow more and more senses the last time she came. She couldn't even see his dark wooden desk underneath the stacks, the computers monitor peeked over with its keyboard lying on top of some other papers.

Placing his arms around her waist he pulled her closer to himself and gave her a deep long kiss. Her hands inching up until her fingers tangled themselves into his long sliver hair. It was not colored so because of his age. No, because he was only twenty-seven. He was born with his sliver hair and those golden eyes that sometimes Kagome thought could see into her very soul.

Pulling away slowly from her lips he whispered into her ear: "If I wasn't too worried about someone popping into my office I would take you right here and now."

Her response was a short giggle remembering that they'd done so before without anyone walking in. She pulled him back in for another kiss.

There are perks to seeing the boss of one of the top journalist companies out there, one being that you always know what was going on. And the perk for the journalist seeing a cop was you always got the new news first, before all the other places copied it off of you. Reselling old information.

Walking away from her to a closet Inuyasha pulled out his wallet from his bag, slipping it into his back pocket. "So where do you want to go?"

Humming to herself, she shrugged her shoulders, saying, "It doesn't matter as long as the place has AC."

Inuyasha chuckled to himself, walking over to her as he pulled her arm slightly and walked out his office.

"Mr. Takahashi, are you going for lunch?"

He nodded to a young woman, her first name was Sango. Her straight, long black hair was pulled neatly back into a high ponytail with a red band that ended in the middle of her back. She had little make up on; her tan eye shadow only highlighting her dark brown eyes. She wore a summer suit in white with a pair or black high heeled Jimmy Coho's that Kagome had wanted to get but just didn't have the time for shopping.

On her desk was a picture of her family, her father and brother, her mother dieing after giving birth to her younger brother, and one of her 'baby', a cat born with a birth defect. The animal had two tails instead of one. Sango had named her Kirara. The cat had silk soft fur, and the color was a pale blonde with some patches of black around the tips of her tails and feet. She also had a diamond shaped area on her forehead, in the middle of her red-brown big eyes. Kirara was smaller than a normal house cat, like the one Kagome had grown up with.

"Okay, that's fine but when you come back all that stuff better be done by tonight." Sango ordered her boss.

Inuyasha sighed and thought about all that papers that still lingered on his desk.

Kagome thought it was sweet that the two before her seemed to be like brother and sister most of the time, instead of boss and assistant. Much more different then her relationship with her own boss.

"Yea, yea, yea…" Inuyasha trailed. He waved her off for the second time that day. Inuyasha didn't seem to understand that if he didn't get it done then there wouldn't be anything in his own paper for the weeks that he would be out of the country. Though she guessed they did have his cell phone to call at anytime…

Instead of explaining her thoughts to him she waited for him to walk a few feet more, and then threw a pen at the back of his head.

Inuyasha snorted. "Now you won't get this back…"

Kagome giggled, covering her mouth to try and hide it. '

* * *

It was lovely. The atmosphere was so peaceful that Kagome could have fallen asleep at the table before she even got her food. Ordering a dish she forgot the name of quickly, she only remembered what she would have; fried chicken beast made with fresh beard crumbs, mashed potatoes with loads of butter and salt. A side salad of her choice, which she pick a small shrimp salad with lettuce, tomato's, black olives, a dash of cheese, and of course the shrimp, and French salad dressing. She ordered a glass of pink lemonade to help her swallow down the meal. 

Inuyasha only grinned when the waiter had looked at her in shock. True, she was a small person in body type, but at least she had some meat on her bones. And Inuyasha loved her appetite, it was good to find a woman that didn't just eat a salad for lunch with a glass of water, and say they were full in the end.

He'd dated many girls like that, and was sick of it. The ones that only cared about what they looked like and had no brains. But then again back then it made it a hell of a lot easier to get into their pants. Until his father died. That's what changed everything. By the age of seventeen both bothers had lost both their parents. Inuyasha's older bother having to go through it three times, his biologic mother, his step-mother, and then his father. Making him feel like an expert in losing a parent.

They had never really been close, but Inuyasha silently thanked his half brother every day for being in his early twenties and taking him in, then landing a great job in the career he wanted. Living in New York all his life and going around the world for his own job as well as his bother was something that he always did.

* * *

Takahashi Sesshomaru, a highly recommend lawyer in the United States, unmarried and single; the most wanted but the hardest to get. But he did have a child, her name was Takahashi Rin. The same age as Kagome's boss's daughter, Kanna, seven; however, _her_ eyes, unlike Kanna's, showed true childhood. Kagome spoke of the child's sad full eyes with him once. Rin's eyes were not like that. But the shine in those brown orbs use to be dull, though, as he remembered when Sesshomaru had first adopted her. 

The eldest brother could still remember how his brother stated it was so out of the blue, too random for Sesshomaru. At the time Inuyasha thought that he was lying. But why would he lie?

Going over to his half brother's house in Brooklyn for something, forgetting what it was, his brother had introduced his child to her new family member. She was mute back then—the agency didn't know what had happened to scare her voice away. Finding her outside in the rain with no where to go they took her in with them. She didn't make any friends, she sometimes wouldn't eat, and when the woman in charge would send all the children outside to play, Rin would sit in a corner of the court yard, her knees into her chest and her head down. She didn't stay there long, or rather, as long as some of the other children.

She had been going into her third month there. It had been becoming colder out, the days shorter and the snow had slowly starting to fall, covering the asphalt with more white flakes of snow. Like a puzzle piece, the snow flakes connected, and soon the cars and bare tree trunks were layered in the heaven's gift. The children had begged the older woman to play outside in it, and she gave them a half hour. Rin went out on her own free will, since she had never seen snow that white before. The car wheels driving over it would always make it a dark gray with dirt and turn it into what people called slush. With a red wool hat over her black haired head and a heavy orange coat with red gloves, a pair of black boots that the kind older woman had given her, though a size to big Rin was just happy to have anything on her feet, the child had traveled out side to watched the snow.

As she walked around the court yard by herself, near the gate she had saw a car pull up and it park in the spot. She didn't know what kind of car it was nor did she care. She had been about to turn around and walk back, but then stopped when she saw a tall man get out of the black spotless car, making her think he must have put the car in a garage over night. The snow falling then started to cling to the roof of his car slowly. She'd felt like her eyes were glued to his form as he walked from around the front of the car to the side walk, his long sliver hair lose, ending at his rear. His hair stood out as it laid on top of his shoulders and behind his back, on his dark black trench coat; under it a black suite with a white shirt. When he had noticed her, he'd stopped in mid-step and started back, his golden eyes looking at her, threw her with questions she couldn't hear nor answer. After the longest minute she had ever lived, he pulled his eyes away from her and looked up at her home's address number next to the door. Rin had turned around to see what he was looking at then back at him. What she saw was a handsome man giving her a little smile. One that made her hopeful…

Four months later was the next time she'd seen him again. It was still a little chilly out, but okay for the children to play for a little while. She had been slowly starting to get use to the other children; however, Rin still didn't talk, not to any of them. The days still where kind of short, but they had seemed to get a little longer everyday. Walking around the yard, she'd passed the gate only to see a black car in a parking space. It looked so familiar, but she couldn't place her finger on it, not until she heard someone speak and she saw the person's face.

"Hello," he had said. It was the man from before…the one that smiled at her like she was normal, and not for pity. But when she saw his smile that time, it was different. There it was in his eyes, the sad looks of wanting to help the helpless, but in the same breathe you think of some way to aid someone who has already been helped. The look of pity and sorrow beating her down again. Looking up into his eyes once more she may have seen the pity first but there was something else there too. Something that she couldn't read with her tear-filled eyes, but whatever it was, it had given her a feeling of wanting to hope and … smile…

Within the next two months she had been told to pack her things by the sweet lady that had taken care of her for the last nine months. She'd been happy for Rin, but she was shedding little tear drops then quickly brushing them off her face. "I'm sorry that I never was able to help you with what you really needed help with…" the woman had trailed. "Maybe…maybe this man, Takahashi, can help you find your voice again…" Helping the little girl pack her things for the next morning, she looked over to see her for the last night the child would be staying with her. She saw Rin looking out the open window at the moon, holding the first doll she was given when she had first walked into the house. The rule was to give every child that walks through the front doors a toy of their choosing. It helps the younger ones see that the agency only wants to help.

Hers was nothing really, just an old teddy bear that had one eye missing, and so many places on it that were sewed. But no matter what the woman would say, Rin didn't want to get a new one. The lady had eventually realized that the bear was her security blanket at the place. The only thing that she could talk to without opening her lips, and for that, the woman kept fixing the bear for her.

The next morning a black car had been parked in the drive way. Children's faces looked out their windows, not used to people at the house so early. Down the stairs in the office was Sesshoumaru, signing the last little paperwork while Rin was outside walking around the gate for the last time. She had on a purple coat with the hood up over her head, even though it wasn't raining, holding onto her teddy bear tightly.

She had turned around when the sound of the front door opened, then closed behind them. The children from the windows waved goodbye to her and called out her name, wishing her luck. She'd looked up to them, her hood falling off her head in doing so, and did a little wave back. The woman in charge of all the children walked over to her and hugged her one last time. Pulling away from Rin, she widened her eyes when she saw Rin's upper lip curve a little at the corners.

As much as Rin had wanted to say thank you, her voice just wouldn't work. But the lady was still in shock. Rin had opened her mouth, and although sound didn't come out, the woman had heard the message reading the child's lips. She hugged her again, saying, "Hope to see both of you again someday."

After about one month, Rin had said her first word in two years, catching Sesshoumaru off guard at first.

"…_Daddy…"_

It came out dry and soft, but he'd heard it. And there it was again, the smile that it seemed he only saved for her, warm and loving. Returning, it she felt happy, really happy for the first time in so long…

* * *

"…Inuyasha?" 

The white haired man blinked and looked around, then at his fiancé across from him. They were still sitting in the restaurant, the waiter still at the table waiting to hear his order. Embarrassed for zoning out he quickly just told the man to get him the same thing as Kagome.

"You okay?" She leaned over to feel his forehead with her left hand, only for him to softy grab it and look at the ring he had given her a few weeks ago. It was a gold band that fit her wedding finger perfectly. The diamond sitting on a lifted gold seat for it, catching the light that hit it, and making small rainbows in itself. Before he let go of her hand he kissed her knuckles lightly. She blushed slightly, hoping that others in the restaurant had seen them. The perfect pair, and sure, they argued here and there but who didn't? Kagome knew that everything would be fine.

"Yes, just thinking."

The raven haired beauty gave a look that told him to continue the sentence.

"About Rin, we haven't seen her in a while. Maybe before we leave we can see her and the bum."

Kagome smiled again, knowing that he was talking about his brother, and nodded. "We'll see if we have time. I still haven't packed."

"I know, I've been telling you to pack since you first told me about this, and I've still been seeing an empty lime green suite case the past week." How Inuyasha hated that bag. And to think, Kagome had gone and bought him one too, saying how easy it would be to find the bags latter. Well, he wouldn't be able to find it if the damned thing blinded him first…

"Are you making fun of the color again? Believe me it will be worth it in the end!" She looked up to see the waiter come back with a platter and plates that was for them.

* * *

It was after seven. Inuyasha managed somehow to finish all the paperwork in the five hours he had left, before Sango went home. Kagome, having nothing to do, went out and shopped for her business trip, buying classis shoes and two more suites just in case. 

Walking to her and Inuyasha's apartment by herself with four big bags of clothes, shoes, bags, and other things, she looked in her canvas bag for her keys. Finding them she unlocked the building's door, and then walked up a flight of stairs and turned to the left to get to her own door. Before she could open it, the door swung inside and she was greeted by her lover, grin and all.

"What are you doing here so early?" Kagome asked a little shocked.

Walking in, Inuyasha took the bags from her and threw them on a seat. Seeing as nothing cracked he was in the clear.

"I'm not early, you're late."

Kagome saw he was no longer in his work clothes, but in his white sweat pants and sky blue under shirt. She walked into the living room and sat on the large sofa, her fiancé doing the same. She pulled off her right shoe and started to rub her feet, until Inuyasha pulled her over to himself and kissed her lips. Her eyes closing behind her red rimed glasses.

"What did I say in my office earlier?" he asked. "Do you remember?"

Kagome thought about it, then jokingly answered, "You would rub my feet because you know how much I hate the person who made high heels a must in New York?"

He sighed and moved her bare foot closer to himself, giving her right foot a foot massage. "That's not what I said…"

Kagome only closed her eyes again as she felt his skilled fingers working wonders on her painful feet. "Oh wait, hold on let me take off the other one."

He stopped his fingers only to move them over to her other foot and take off her other shoe, then continued with the other foot. "Better?"

She nodded, and he could tell just by her actions that soon she would be asleep. So he didn't stop rubbing her feet, not for a little time until he knew she was sleeping.

He picked her up in his arms like a new born baby and walked her over to the small bed they shared. Placing her down on the dark blue sheet, he pulled off her glasses and placed them on the maple colored, wooden nightstand next to her side of the bed. He kissed her forehead and whispered goodnight before turning off the light, and closing the door behind himself.

* * *

_(Drip…Drip…Drip…Drip…Drip…)_

The sound of water droplets hitting a different source of water rung through out a house. The sound of metal hitting metal softly to cerate a light bell like sound followed behind it.

It was cool in the home, damp, and the windows seemed to fog.

Rain hitting the skylight above may have blocked out the sound, but that is you're only clue that he's coming for you…

* * *

_TBC…_

* * *

_**Wow: **__just for the record that is the longest chapter I have ever written…not really sayin' much for I plan to kept them going like this through out this story._

**(Don't own Inuyasha)**

_**Also **_**READ- **_Edmond White, Amber and Dottie Klean are my own characters _

_And one more thing: __**I do not own Inuyasha**_** thanks for reading/ Review! **

**CagedRaven**


	3. One more tally, one more case

**Remember Not To Breathe…**

_By: CagedRaven_

* * *

Chapter two:

One more tally, one more case

The area had moister in the air. The mirrors were coated with fog so thick that it wasn't possible to see your own reflection. The small area had a smell to it, like urine and feces, mixed with the smell of bad chicken. The door was closed tight, even though no one was on the other side. Knocking on the front door could be heard loudly through out the apartment building. The knocking turned into pounding and threats of them kicking down the door.

But all they got was the same answer over and over again, silence…

Finally breaking down the front door they were greeted by nothing in the small apartment. Until they heard running water…

In the room was a tub, in the tub a woman. In the woman there was emptiness. Her long blonde hair floated away from her, the dye staining the water with a yellow tint; however, it was not just from her hair dye. Her body was nude, submerged under the dirty water, and her dark gray eyes open.

A phone ringing in one officer's coat packet was heard by all, knocking the newbie's out of their trance, while others took Polaroid pictures of the body before the medical examiner's were called to the seen of the murder.

"Yea, she's dead…" the officer trailed.

* * *

"…_The case of Amber Klean still goes on unsolved for two weeks now. Law officers found where Dottie Klean had been at staying, only to discover her dead in the apartment. She died the same way as her daughter; drowning not in a lake but in her tub. Medical examiner's say they found bruises on her arms, showing there was a struggle, and their leaning toward this case being a murder. The boyfriend of Amber's is named Edmond White. Her mother gave his name to the officers before she was killed. We do not have any other information at this time. The victims' husband had no comment; others say he's in __mourning."_

"_In later news, a fire that has started about a half an hour ago still burns strongly as fire fighters try to putt out the building complex. So far only three people have had to be sent to the nearest hospital with burns—"_

"Grandpa, you're watching the news again? I'm sure not much has changed since three this afternoon," his grandson said, walking in the house with his soccer ball, his mother right behind him.

The sun was setting; the sky had a red-orange tint to it. If you looked hard enough, there was a line of purple on the horizon; however, that was only for the eyes of an artist. Soon the moon would be out along with the stars. A cool breeze blew softly, swaying the leaves.

The grandfather shushed Souta, wanting to listen to the rest of the only show that made him feel he still knew what was going on in the world.

"Kagome will be here in a few hours, right?" the teenager asked his mother, choosing to ignore his grandfather and let him watch the depressing news.

Mrs. Higurashi looked at her golden watch, reading the time. She didn't read it out loud, but nodded to her son. The flight would be almost a day's worth in hours, and she knew Kagome had flown it before; however, she heard from her daughter that Inuyasha wasn't really a flier. Well at least this long flight wouldn't be his first…

"When she gets in, wake me up if I'm sleeping okay?" Souta smiled, wondering how this Inuyasha really was. The family had never met him, but Kagome's mother respected her daughter's wishes to marry him, having only seen photos of him when Kagome sent them through the mail, or e-mailed them.

The wedding was another story…

They didn't know where to have it, with it being in New York all Kagome's friends and coworkers could come; however, she didn't know if her grandfather would be up for a plane ride with the arthritisin his knees.

With it in Japan, at least Sesshoumaru and Rin would be able to go, but the friends again. It wasn't even a money problem; many people had different feeling on flying on an airplane for ten hours, or just flying in general.

"Well in would be, seeing as how she left tonight, we wont see her until tomorrow, so go take a shower and then go to bed," she said, pointing her index finger up the stairs.

Souta sighed. "Fine."

* * *

The plane ride was long, too long if you asked Inuyasha. When were they going to land? He was already missing the feel of cement under his shoes, and the cities taxi car drivers that seemed to almost always run him over. Moving his golden eyes over to the sleeping from to his left, near the window was his fiancé. Her red framed glasses hanging on the neck of his own shirt; afraid she would break them. She was smart; in some of his sweat pants that were four sizes too big for her, and one of her own black tank tops with a matching hooded sweater to the pants. 

She told him to wear his sweats too; thank god he'd listened this time. In jeans he would have been dieing. His outfit was a dark blue, while Kagome wore one of his white sweat suits. His own shirt was white underneath. Kagome teased him that morning, saying that they matched in reverse. He didn't pay it any mind.

Maybe he should take a nap too…

The plane rocked with turbulence, and Inuyasha stretching that idea off his list. How was Kagome able to be so relaxed? Well, maybe because she wasn't the one who had to meet her new mother in law. But even when she met his brother she was relaxed, and had even said that he seemed nice…Sesshoumaru? All the other girls he brought home either tried to run off with him only to get there heart broken by his bitter words, or said he was so cold and seemed uncaring.

Well hopefully her family would like him too. Inuyasha thought to himself as he tried to relax again.

The plane rocked again, this time going a little down, making Inuyasha's stomach go up. A loud beep was heard, causing Inuyasha to start up his anxiety until he realized the plane were landing. Ignoring the captain speaking over the intercom, Inuyasha moved in his seat. Leaning over Kagome to open the small window shade, his eyes were greeted to nothing but darkness. It was night time in Japan, which was kind of funny because they left at night in New York.

The plane dipped down again this time thankfully it was a little less noticeable.

"Kagome…" Repeating her name again while nudging her shoulder, Inuyasha grinned when she opened brown her eyes, blinking a few times before focusing on him.

Before she could ask anything, she felt the plane dip. "Are we here?" she asked, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Yeah, just got here really," Inuyasha said, and then noticing that she was trying to read her watch, he handed Kagome her glasses.

"Thanks, do you think I could put on my phone now?" she asked as she pulled it out of her black purse.

"I say wait until we get off first. Your mother's going to pick us up, or are you just going to get a car?" He really had no idea.

"I told you I was going to get a car while you get the bags. Just remember, lime green."

He rolled his eyes. "How could I forget…"

Kagome stood on the line to get a rental car, holding the information she needed to get a cop car. She had to remember she was there for business. Somehow…

The case was glued on her mind. First they thought the mother killed her own daughter, everyone found it weird how both Dottie and Edmond disappeared after the call they had on call records. But after the find of the mother's body in an apartment ten miles away from were Edmond lived and fifth-teen from her own house, the thought of someone else killing Amber came to mind. But there was still the possibility that Dottie did kill Amber, but maybe someone else killed Dottie. Or suicide from guilt, it could have been that too.

Kagome's first person on her list was Edmond White. Still missing after three weeks. Getting a search warrant was easy as Kagome heard. The judge had a daughter Amber's age and wanted this killer in jail soon.

She would have to look into seeing Edmond's home herself.

She heard he seemed to live by himself. He was still getting mail, and they'd found letters from his father and mother. They opened them of course, reading every line. After calling his parents, they found out they were devoiced and thought that he was living with the other.

When asked if they knew were he would be, the parents told the officer they didn't even know he had a girlfriend, let alone where he could be. Bad parenting skills, very bad. How could you not know where your son was? Didn't they call him at all…? Kagome recalled how many times her own mother called her, long distance and all.

Kagome pulled out a piece of folded paper that had the name of the cop that was on the case, along with his picture. He was very handsome; his dark blue eyes stood out on this tanned skin. In the picture he had his long black hair pulled up into a pony tail. His lips didn't smile.

'_Kouga Wolf…'_ His name had a little ring to it…

"Next in line!"

Kagome looked up, seeing no one in front of her as she walked over to the woman behind the glass, most likely bullet proof.

* * *

Inuyasha stood with his arms crossed around the luggage pick up area, waiting for one more bag, and having three at his feet. As much as he hated the color lime green, he found that it was easy to spot the suitcases. 

Seeing it fall out of the machine, Inuyasha uncrossed his arms getting ready to pick it up when it came around on his side. His eyes spotted the color and grabbed the bag, pulling it of the machine before he would have to wait till it came around again.

Putting all the bags on a cart that the airport kindly provided, he pushed it over to the wall, still waiting in the area that others waited to get their own luggage. Inuyasha saw many black, red, and blue suitcases, all the colors he had already owned. Of course, he'd been on an airplane before, dozens of times actually, but that didn't mean he liked them.

Actually he didn't like anything that meant he would be but so many stories in the air. His feet liked the solid ground, this of course coming from the man that was on the sixty-seventh floor in his own building. But that was why his back was to the window when he sat at his desk. Making him look out it made him feel like he was going to fall out.

Looking to his left when he thought he heard his name, he saw Kagome walking over with some other man that he guessed was going to work with her. Inuyasha could just see it already. He wasn't going to like him. He wasn't the only one thinking the same thing…

'_So this is the lucky New York bastard.'_ Kouga thought to himself as he looked up and down the man, as him and his new partner walked up to Inuyasha.

'_The idiot,'_ Kouga had done some digging on them both, which he was sure Kagome did on him. It was a cop thing; that was the first thing they all did when they got someone new to work with. And Kouga didn't like the fact that the woman new she was away on business and still brought her 'fiancé' with her, the journalist… they already had their own news casters digging and digging for information, and they didn't need some hot shot New Yorker with a brother who was_ the_ top asked for lawyer asking for info and/or his rights.

Holding out his hand, Inuyasha spoke, "Inuyasha Takahashi."

Kouga only looked at him for a moment, then walked pasted him, looking at the luggage bag instead.

Pulling his fingers into a fist Inuyasha glared at the man who'd ignored him, mumbling curses under his breathe.

"You'll have to bring your bags to the station, just to make sure," Kouga stated.

Kagome only nodded as Kouga turned back around and started walking the other way, motioning for them to follow. Inuyasha threw up his middle finger behind his back as he pushed the cart.

"Inuyasha!" she hissed then went on telling him his name under her breathe.

* * *

The station was cold and basically empty, only but a few were still there, probably because it was the middle of the night. Inuyasha was told to wait in the front of Kouga's office as he spoke about the case. Wolf didn't trust the journalist at all. 

Kagome walked into the small area, sitting in one of the hard chairs in front of his desk. Sitting in front of him only made her see the picture gave him no justice. He was a very handsome man. His eyes were not as dark as the picture made them seem.

After talking about Amber Klean's case, he went straight into her mother's.

"They found her body in the tub, as you know. No finger prints, again she was drowned in it but none of the neighbors said they saw her walking in with anyone. Nor leave with anyone. They said she had bought the place one year or two ago, no one knew she was married and no one knew she had a kid," he informed.

Kagome cut him off, putting in her own idea on the information. She spoke in a flat voice, much different then the one he had heard earlier in the car, when she talked to her lover. "Their marriage must have been going down the drain around that time for her. What did her husband say about the mirage?"

She picked up some papers he handed her and read them over, pushing up her red framed glasses. That was when he saw the ring on her finger. It looked expensive, the diamond wasn't small but it wasn't too big either. The gold was so polished it looked like it would turn into white gold any minute. Journalism must pay good…

"Wolf, did he say anything about they're mirage going bad?" she asked again, looking at him over rim of her glasses.

"No, he said everything seemed fine until they heard of Amber's death." Letting out a sigh he looked through more pages of paper work, and handed her some more papers. "You can take those with you, and by the time you come back in two days, we can go poke around her living space."

Kagome nodded, evening the pages out by tapping them on the corner of his black desk.

"Also, this Takahashi… he won't be coming," Kouga said. "And I don't need you giving him any information to the media. That includes your family."

Standing up, Kagome looked down at him with intense eyes. All her respect for him flew out the open window. She said, "How dare you think I would get my personal life and my career mixed up. Plus, you have some nerve talking down to me like I'm some child. If I wished to bring Inuyasha with me, I would but just keep him outside. And if I wouldn't I wouldn't. It has nothing to do with you either way. Now if you want my help you will respect me and my family."

Kouga only looked away from her and started messing around with papers again until she slammed her hands on top of the papers to grab his attention, succeeding.

"Do I make myself clear?" Her face was close to his but there was no attraction behind it. He stood up from behind his desk as she straightened her back so that she was standing up straight as well.

"Crystal."

* * *

Kagome walked out of the station with a key in her hand, and in the other lots of paper. Inuyasha was already moving the bags into the back of the as she walked up to him. "Everything okay in there?" he teased, knowing she was the one who probably made the noise in the room. 

"The bastard had the nerve to ask me if I was going to give you any information, and my family, I mean," she wasn't even able to get all her thoughts out before she spilled all the papers onto the floor. "God, why do you hate me today?" She asked as she bent over to pick them up.

"You need help? I don't want to go over and seem like I'm reading over your shoulder when I knew he's still looking out the window," Inuyasha said.

Kagome moved her eyes over to the building, and sure enough there were blue one's staring back at her. Fighting the erg to give Kouga the finger, Kagome told Inuyasha no, but did toss him the key to the car that the station had given to her.

"You can drive though. Maybe that's why I'm so pissed off; I just want to go to bed." Kagome picked up the last few pages and vowed to buy a hole-puncher and a binder.

"Well, go on get in the car." She said flatly

Inuyasha blinked when he saw her get in on the left side of the front car. "I thought you said I was driving!" Inuyasha said, confused.

Kagome looked at him like he was crazy. "You are. Japan drivers are on the right side of the car, Sweetie." Closing her eyes, Kagome wondered if she should just drive. She heard the door open and close behind him.

"Driving is just like U.S.?"

She sighed. "Inuyasha, just give me the keys."

Without getting out of the car they switched places, the black car rocking a little back fourth with the movement of weight inside. Before Inuyasha could click his seat belt, she was off.

"Hey cop, slow down. Wouldn't want to be pulled over by one of your friends," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, I told you I'm on homicide. I'm not the traffic police."

* * *

"Did you mark the tally chart I made for you?" a small woman's voice was heard in the dark room. Her arms wrapped around a young man's shoulders loosely. She lightly kissed his check then let go of him. Walking up to the white chart she spoke of, blood red tally lines counting whatever she wanted. The street light coming in through the window showed her half dressed body. Her long, rust colored hair went past her shoulders to end at her waist. Her face was still in the shadows but he knew what she looked like. 

He still didn't seem to be interested in her like she wanted him to be. But he didn't have to ignore her completely.

"Edmond… look at me. Did you tally the chart?"

When he shook his head, she sighed. "You have to tally the chart. There's a number on all our targets backs and we have to make sure we get them all, okay? Just these few people. Then every one will know our names, and we won't get pushed to the back any more…"

Her silhouette moved closer to his and hugged him. She froze when she heard water dripping in the kitchen.

"Stop it," she said.

It wasn't followed by the metal sound this time, he wasn't walking, and she was holding his chains together. But a different metal sound, like the sound of metal rubbing together... a knob.

"Stop it, Edmond."

Before she could repeat what she'd said, a puddle of water was around her feet, then around her ankles.

"Stop it!" This time her voice wasn't soft, she screamed for her life, literally.

The sounds stopped, and the water that was just above her knees stopped moving until it fell and became a puddle at her feet. She let out a breath that she knew she was holding. She'd thought he was going to kill her that time. Instead of saying that out loud, she instead said, "I see you have better control now… Edmond… you wouldn't kill me though, right?" her voice soft again.

Again her response was silence, and she didn't know how much she liked that answer. So her next idea was to make him think she was stronger than him.

A breeze blew the shade slightly around in front of the window, the light from the street lamps moving with it, showing her pink lips in the moving light.

"You couldn't kill me anyway… I made you who you are right now. A person that is helpful and kind. Don't you see? Your helping me get rid of all the human trash bags. Soon everything will be fine again. Very soon…"

Lacing her fingers around his waist she forced her lips onto his own stepping on the tips of her toes to reach him, but he didn't pull away nor responded back. She pushed back hanging her head down, not wanting him to see the tears that she couldn't stop, and told him to hold her… that's all she wanted…

* * *

TBC…

* * *

CagedRaven

**Hope you liked it! And sorry for the wait, went away for a week. But anyway I'll try and get the next chapter out soon.**

**Thanks for reading! Review! **


	4. Living In A Shadow

**Remember Not To Breathe…**

By- CagedRaven

Inuyasha Takahashi: age- 27

Kagome Higurashi: age- 25

Edmond White: age- 18

* * *

Chapter Three:

Living In A Shadow

* * *

_Dear Dairy- _

_The night air is sticky and hot tonight. There is a little breeze coming in through the window but it's only making me hotter. My air-conditioned broke yesterday and I can't find anyone to fix it. _

_Today was okay, went to my doctor. I seem to be only doing lately is going to see him; having cancer is not fun. But the good thing is I don't fun it as bad as some of the other people I see in the office when I go. And plus the man, Dr. Park …, if FINE … I heard his single too. And guess what, I asked him out this time. I know I always say I'm going to do it but today I really did. _

_He just gave me that beautiful smile and said yes! I- _

Hearing a noise in her kitchen she stopped writing. The image of her 'night in shining armor' left her head almost immediately. Putting down her blue inked Bic pen she got up off her brown comforter bed and moved closer to the open door, closing it fast but quietly she listened more closely pressing her ear to the white wooden door. There! It was that noise again! Someone was breaking into her home!

Scared out of her mind, her green eyes moved in a flash to the cell phone on her night stand. Running, not caring if the person or people heard her, she grabbed the phone and dialed the number to her closest police station; not laughing at her father anymore when he told her it was better then dialing the emergency hotline.

It was ringing on the other end and she hoped the person would pick up soon, hearing the steps in the hallway creaking from the weight upon them. 'The person was coming up the stairs! The person was coming up the stairs!' Her own voice screaming inside her head as she looked at the door to fearful to move. Then her senses came back to her and she ran across her bedroom floor to the door and locked it moving her night stand in front of the door, just under the door knob so the person wouldn't be able to open the door.

Forgetting all about the phone call she had made until her phone ringed. Looking at her phone as if it had the plague she walked over to it but before she answered it her door knob moved a little. Someone was trying to get in! Answering her phone in hysteria she didn't even wait for the person to greet her on the other end, begging for help, some one was in her house, she didn't know why this person was in her home. Just to steal? No why would you break into a home that you saw lights on.

"Oh - my – god." she whispered out dropping the phone on the floor; was this person going to rape her? Kill her? Or both?

Why, why was her life so horribly bad? She all was lived in the shadow of her sister; her parents always seemed to love her more. She tried everything to not look like her, from putting in these green contacts to hide their true brown haze. Dying the tips of her black hair golden amber just to stand in the lime light of her parents dreams of a perfect individual. But then when her sister pasted away, not that she was wishing it, they all saw what she herself always knew.

Kikyou was not prefect.

Killing herself, Kaede thought, just to get away from it all. If Kaede had the courage to have done it herself she would have done it years ago.

"Kaede…"

Moving her eyes over to the phone on the floor she picked it up and heard the women's voice on the other end. But who was it?

"Kaede… just relax. It will all end soon…"

Then the woman started to giggle, making the poor Kaede question who was calling her until she put two and two together and realized that she must have been on the other side of the door, looking back at the door she screamed when she came face to face with a man, his gray-green eyes staring back into her own. His short light brown hair dripping water droplets; falling to her knees as she almost fainted but pulled her mind together and threw the phone at him she moved to the window and pulled the curtains away looking down only to remember that her window was on the third floor.

She heard him walking closer and turned to see him standing right behind her. Getting a better look at him, though she really didn't want to, she saw that he was younger than her. Maybe only seven-teen/ eight-teen years old. The woman seemed to know Kaede, how else would she have gotten her cell phone number? He only stood there, staring at her with eyes that seemed dead inside. Seeing that there was a blue tooth for his phone in his left ear Kaede new he had to be talking to the same woman that had called her. What was he waiting for?

Taking her chances, she ran around him and crawled over her bed to the door, grabbed the knob and pulled the door but to her surprise the door didn't move. The night stand was still there, the door was still locked.

"How….how did you-"

But her question never finished, cutting herself off with a scream that could have broken glass as she felt water flow from underneath her door. Going toward the young man across the room from her. Holding his hand out the water seemed to float up into his hand and sit there as if in a bowl.

"Do it now, Edmond."

Kaede heard the same voice coming from his blue tooth, but before she could pull the night table water flew at her face, circled around her head until it became a bubble of water. Moving her head around and shaking it this way and that hoping to make the water remove itself from her. Her hands tried to push the water away but it did nothing to help. Only seceding in getting her floor slippery and making her hands and arms wet. Air bubbles could be seen coming from her mouth and nose. Moving across the room slowly, she struggled to hold her breath. Knocking her head into her olive green bedroom walls, leaving dents in the walls, and a small fog of bight red coloring in the water bubble around her head.

The young man, now known as Edmond, stood in the far right corner of the room, watching. His expression was blank, his thoughts just as empty of emotion. He did not stand in the corner because of fear, no, he stood there to not get his D.N.A. on this woman in front of him. Just as he was taught to.

Losing the air Kaede's brain cried for she started to lose her eye sight; slipping on the wet floor underneath her she fell with her left hand grabbing onto her bed post. A loud snapping noise was heard, Edmond thought she broke her arm but walking around the bed he saw that indeed it was her arm but also her neck. The water bubble still around her head until he held his hand the water moved up as if asking if it did well.

Dropping the control he had on the water hearing sirens and seeing the red and blue lights flashing from the police cars in front Kaede's house. He heard the foot steps of officers running up the steps. He turned and looked at the door blocked by the night table as he heard them at the other side of it. Looking back down at the still body at his feet lying in the water on the floor around her. Her black with golden tips hair wet and some strands even clinging to her face and shoulders. Her eyes were half closed and her mouth open a little as if still trying to breathe. Her forehead bleeding from the gash she caused herself from hitting the wall. Kaede's left arm was bent in an odd angle and her right knee bent up, leaning against the bed. Her right hand was under the bed.

Hearing the cops knocking into the door, most likely with their shoulders, Edmond decided it was time to leave…

* * *

"_- No one saw anyone walk into the house of Kaede Yuuhi last night of her murder. Her parents are talking with the officers on the case as I speak and it seems that the Yuuhi couple was still trying to get over there other daughters death, Kikiyou Yuuhi Naraku married and moved to the united states a few years back before she committed suicide-"_

A woman giggled softly as she shifted in her seat. Her long rust colored hair moving freely as she pushed it over her shoulder. Her white shirt was fitting her like a second skin, making her breast look bigger then they really were but she didn't seem to mind and her black work pants fit her just right, flaring at her shin going a little over her red heels. Looking at the man next to her on the sofa she saw him looking at her feet.

"Yea, I have them on…I told you every time someone dies I'm going to wear my red shoes."

The thought of walking through their blood made her smile even more. She stood up and walked in front of him and into the kitchen opening the refrigerator. Pulling out a bottle of water she opened earlier and sipped it. When she saw him moving his head slowly over his shoulder to look into her pale green/ blue eyes she stop drinking the water and slowly lowered the bottle from her lips. Looking right back at him as she closed the bottle and placed it back into the fridge. Thinking it was a good idea to talk to him she thought of the subject that made her laugh before.

"The lady you killed, Kaede, was never as good as her sister… And even in her death they still bring in Kikiyou, as if her death was better."

Here she laughed at the irony of it all. Holding her stomach as if it hurt from all the laughing she seemed to be doing lately. He turned back around looking at the television screen in front of him.

"You see," She brushed a tear from her eye. "I only told you to kill her because Kikiyou bit me to it." She laughed harder, her face turning red from no air.

"So…"

He didn't seem to care. His response was always one word making him not very good company for her. She looked at the screen again, the woman had moved off the subject of Kaede's murder. Most likely they only know it was a murder because of the other two she ordered him to kill.

Killing his girlfriend was only an accident; Amber knew he had power but just not how much.

"A…"

Pulling her out of her thoughts by his voice again she smiled when she heard him use the letter she told him to call her. She didn't want any one knowing her name. That's why Mrs. Dottie Klean had to die. Why else would she have Edmond going around killing people for her? She didn't want to get taught. 'I won't give everything away…'

"Yes Edmond?"

He pointed at the screen, looking up she saw the face of a ghost. No, it was someone new but the face was the same.

"Kikiyou…?"

Looking at the screen closer now she read the bottom that told the watchers who this new person was.

"Kagome Higurashi, officer from the U.S. huh?"

Grinning happily she turned to him again and smiled sweeter. He turned his head the other way hoping that she didn't want him to hold her again.

"I think you killed Kaede for nothing, Edmond…" Holding out her hand to look at her finely manicured nails she smiled again.

"I think I found a Kikiyou to kill…"

She walked behind him and bending over the back of the couch put her arms around his neck in a slight hug.

"Do you mind, going after that one too I mean?"

He sighed looking over to his right to keep his face out of hers. But still repeated his answer all the same.

"I don't care."

He looked at the mini grandfather clock on the wall. Not reading what time it claimed to be but just watching the golden pendulum swing back and forth… back and fourth…

* * *

"Miss Higurashi, thank you for coming here this late at night. But we thought you should see what's been going on with the victims." 

Walking inside of the house of a murder always made kagome feel a little dirty, and she knew she would have to get over this sooner or later but after three years she still felt the same. Following Officer Wolf inside the woman's home kagome noticed, by almost slipping on it herself, the water on the floor all over the home. In the living room the carpet was soaked, the kitchen was a danger zone, and the stairs were an accident waiting to happen. Taking off her heels she wore, thanks to her habits in the city, she walked inside the house in a pair of blue booties from the M.E. team waiting outside to come in and look at the body them selves.

Kagome remembered working for the Medical Examiners team once, but again she felt like she was dirty. Something's people didn't want other people knowing, no matter how close you think they are. There's always a secrete, that moment that your just giving the facts that someone else told you to tell the loved ones of the desist and then you hear a gasp after you 'spill the beans'. That was the only part kagome didn't like about being a cop. Talking to the family and friends, asking them questions, going through there back rounds just because they knew the person that died.

"Higurashi?"

She looked up at the call of her name seeing that the black haired man in front of her pointing to some thing inside of a room.

"This is where the body is I'm guessing?" Kagome asked flatly, her working voice.

She showed no emotion when she worked. Learning earlier in her career that emotions were a sign of weakness and almost losing her life with that job she changed, and she knew for the better. Emotions only made you want to cry when you saw every one else crying, being angry only showed you cared, and pulling out your gun only showed you were sacred….

Walking inside the room kagome looked down at the older woman on the bedroom floor. She had not been moved and the liquid around her was not all water.

"Yes, her name, as you know, is Kaede Yuuhi. She was twenty- six years of age," Kagome didn't need to look up to know he was reading the information of the notes the other cops got from her family.

"She lived alone and 'had a nice group of friends', that's what her mother said anyway,"

Kagome cut him off as she pulled a pair of latex gloves out of a box she asked for and an officer standing over the computer had given her. Bending her knees, but not putting them on the floor, she knelt over the body and tried to get a better look at Kaede with out moving her.

"Why do we have to empty our bowels when we die, it's just so nasty."

Kouga thought she had gone crazy with the lack of sleep, for he wouldn't be surprised if she was still jet ledge for it was only her second day in Japan. But every one knew the reason dead people piss there pants, only new people asked dumb questions like that.

"Well, that's because-"

"I didn't really mean for you to answer that, Wolf, or do you think I'm that stupid?"

He stared at her blankly and she did the same to the body in front of her. No one knew but her thoughts were on Inuyasha back at her old house. He had gotten sick from the plane ride and had been in bed since they arrived at the house. Good thing she didn't let him drive.

Standing up and pulling off the white gloves kagome walked over to a wall. Her hand on her hip was blocked by her long black hair she was thinking she should have tied up. Looking closely at the olive green wall she saw a dent in the middle, which might be how she got that gash on her forehead…

Looking back at Kaede's forehead she saw the dried blood that had run down the side of her face and had made that puddle on the floor.

"You do know that there's a dent here, right?"

Kouga turned to look where she was pointing at. Looking closer he did see a dent and wrote it down in the book he was holding. Then called over a woman holding a camera and told her to take a picture of it. Kagome moved over, holding back the erg to roll her eyes, so that the short woman could take the pictures. So he didn't know that there was a mark on the wall, did he even look around for himself?

Feeling her gaze on the back of his head he turned around and saw her brown eyes staring right back. It was kind of annoying but sense she looked like she was p.m.s.ing he didn't say anything. Or maybe it was something that journalist did for all he knew, but if she was the best in New York then that's what he asked for. Seeing that the blond taking pictures had asked for kagome to reread some papers he took the time to really look at her.

She was very beautiful, yes he knew that much already but his eyes weren't ready to see just how beautiful she really was. Talking with him she was short and maybe even rude to a point but talking with the photographer she was pleasant and sweet. He could tell she was trying not to show how tired she really was and felt kind of guilty for it for it had been his idea to call her when the murder was reported. Easier to brush the thought away then dwell on it he looked back down at the body but part of his mind dwelled on it anyway. He thought of her until they both left the rest of the work to the M.E. team and both went back to their homes.

In his bed his mind still lingered on the thought of kagome…

* * *

She was too tired to even change her clothes that all she did was kick off her heels and walk up the steps to her old room to sleep. The twin sized bed she had remembered had been replaced with a full that was just big enough for her and Inuyasha. Keeping her room super cold, like she always did, she crawled under the covers and tried not to wake up Inuyasha but he did anyway. He was a light sleeper. 

Kagome didn't know why but when Inuyasha asked about the night she told him Kouga wasn't there. Maybe just to make him feel better knowing how he didn't like the man already. But she couldn't really believe that herself. She turned away from him looking out at the pink painted wall. She felt his breathing was even again, telling her he was sleeping. She would try and get some sleep too.

* * *

The morning air was warm but not yet too hot. But where he was it was so cold he could see a fog of hot air leaving his lungs over and over again. He had his black sweater on with the hood up. The silver zipper gleamed off a light source it seemed to have found. His dark blue jeans looked new and unworn. 

No, not yet. He wouldn't be able to do anything here, it was too cold. The air was freezing his water and if he couldn't use his water then he wouldn't kill them fast enough. They might get away and remember his face, his finger prints might get on them. Turning around he left the same way he got in.

Pulling down his hood and shaking his head, he walked down the sidewalk slowly and normal no one knew he was just about to commit a murder again. No one knew that he had done three before, and if they did how come they didn't say anything? Didn't anyone watch the news in this neighborhood? He only lived down the street, maybe two blocks down, but he was walking the other way. Knowing he couldn't go back to his living space. Actually he hadn't been there for a while now. The cops were always there waiting for him to drop by. He wasn't living with 'A' either, only dropped by when she called or if he was bored.

He really didn't like her to much, but she was the only person in a while who didn't mind his power. Before his girlfriend anyway… that memory was still a little hazy for him but he was sure on one thing, he did kill Amber Klean. But 'A' told him it was normal, everything would be fine.

If 'A' bothered him too much he would scare her shitless with his water. He only like her believe that he really did think she was stronger then him. It seemed to make her feel happy.

And if she was happy she would find more people for him to kill.

He really didn't care who it was, didn't care what they might have done to her, all he knew was that it was a target and something for him to practice on. That was all it came down to, practice. And that was all he wanted. Sometimes he really wanted to try something on her, but she was the one that started him off. She said something about her knowing a little about his powers. After he started to do things on his own he really didn't need her anymore. But then the targets started to came and he could feel his inner killer want out. At the time he didn't think it was natural to want to kill people, but 'A' had told him there was a killer in every living thing and it was true…. But humans are the only stupid species that wants to hurt or kill its own…

With that in his mind he wondered if he should stop murdering and just hand himself in. but the thought of the government taking him in and running millions of test to see how he could manipulate water into doing what he wanted made him think other wise. Turning back around, he walked back to the cold home. Looking around both right and left, backwards. He turned to the house in front of him and walked up the few steps to the door. This time he rang the door bell, by the third time he saw a light turn on in the hallway to the door. When the man opened it he seemed pissed, but Edmond thought anyone would if they were woken up at four o'clock in the morning.

"What do you want? Do you know what time it is?"

The man yelled his questions at Edmond who only stood there staring at his face. He was a weird looking man indeed. He almost didn't look human; his face was long and wide with the smallest eyes that only made his face look bigger. He didn't have a lot of hair on top of his head but the short pieces he did have pulled back into a braid he could tell was very well taken care of.

"Manten?"

Edmond asked, brushing away his question and wanting to get straight to the point. The ugly looking man raised his eyebrow but did say yes with a nod. Before he could ask why Edmond threw up his arms and water started to flow up out of nowhere and Manten yelled at the top of his lungs, well tired too. Opening his mouth was a bad idea as the ice cold water pushed its way down his throat and into his lungs filling them like balloons. He tried to move but only seceded in falling to the floor. He was still and Edmond, tired.

That was twice in twenty-four now. That was the first time he had tried to do that. He needed to slow down, take a break. Walking out of sight and going east he knew where he had to go. He had to stop by her house when he was like this. He felt as if he was going to pass out, and soon by the looks of it. Thankfully her house was not too far. Stopping for a breather by leaning on a wall to a building he held his right side of his rib cage with his left hand. His arms seemed to be lost in the black fabric of his sweater. After a few deep breathes he moved again.

* * *

There was a knock on the door, it was light but she did hear it. Getting up she moved her long hair out of the way and walked around her bed. The floor was cool under her bare feet, helping her sore feet from the high heels she was wearing earlier. 

"Yes?"

Sighing, Kagome opened the door in a whisper so not to wake up Inuyasha still sleeping on the bed. Looking out she saw no one,

"Hello…?"

A cat's purring came from below and when kagome looked down she saw him. White and a light brown and black spot on his back, it was simply amazing that he was still alive but she wasn't complaining.

"Buyo… What, do you want to come in?"

The cat walked in between her legs, rubbing on her pants getting some of his shedding hair on her. She walked back over to the bed and went back under the blanket but this time faced Inuyasha and closed her eyes, feeling Buyo jump up onto the bed and curl up into a knot. His purring vibrating the bed slightly.

Before she could really fall asleep again the sun was coming up and it's light spilling into her room through the curtains. She covered her face with her blanket and moved closer to Inuyasha, hoping he was feeling better today.

Thinking about her cases and who might have done it. How could someone have drowned Kaede in her bedroom when there was no water there? Well, there was water all over the house, but how… maybe they had enough time to move her body into her bedroom? No, the body didn't seem to have been moved…well I'll find out from the M.E. team later I'm sure. She opened her eyes and looked at Inuyasha's face, he seemed to be better. Feeling his forehead for a fever with her left hand she saw him blink his eyes open. He seemed a little lost in his thoughts. When he focused on her he smiled and moved over to plant a kiss on her lips; moving her hand out the way in the process. When he moved back kagome asked how he was feeling,

"Fine."

He mumbled in her ear, kissing her cheek and moving his hands around her waist. Kagome knew what he wanted, but seeing as how he slept for two days and her three hours she didn't know if she could help him this time.

"Who wakes up, after being sick I might add, and the first thing they want to do is have sex?"

She tired to ignore his lips on her neck along with his hands pulling her shirt out of her pants. But it was hard and she knew if he kept going she would be his again. Just like the first time they were together. It wasn't like her to sleep with a man only on the second date, she usually waited for a month to see if he was one to throw away or keep. But Inuyasha got her and he didn't leave.

"Who goes to sleep in a blouse and a dress pants?"

"A very sleepy person, don't you remember I had to go out a few hours ago?" kagome tried to push his hands away but he only pulled her into a tighter embrace.

"Yea, I do. And I think you lied to me 'bout Kouga." His voice deep and low.

Kagome looked away which gave him his answer.

"Why'd you lie for?"

Still looking away kagome blushed and she thought he would feel better not knowing he was there and him he was checking her out. Inuyasha paused in mid grope and kagome thought he was going to yell, not at her but just yell as in what he was going to do to him. And sure enough he did. Standing up he left kagome on the bed with her shirt unbuttoned and open.

"Hush, Inuyasha." she said pulling her index finger to her lips "You're going to wake up the others."

"He didn't do anything though, did he?" He seemed to just want another reason for beating the crap out of Kouga but kagome couldn't give it to him. He really didn't do anything.

"Good"

Walking back over to her and really being able to see her now that the sun light was filling the room. He grinned seeing the black lace bra she had on.

"Where did we leave off…?"

Inuyasha walked back over to her; ignoring the bed by walking around it. Pushing her gently back on the bed he kissed her softly on her lips, almost like sampling her sweet taste. He brought the kiss into a deeper one, playing with her lower lip. Smirking into the kiss, Kagome linked her fingers with him and tugged, making him get back onto the bed. He laid on top of her breaking the hold she had on his hands. Using one of his hands to support his self so not to crush her beneath his weight.

After breaking the kiss she felt his lips move over her cheek to her chin. Down to her neck where his attention stayed for a while. His breath was like fire on her cool skin. His right hand was on her hip. Kagome moaned as his arms and legs pinned her to the bed. Her hands tightened on his shirt as she felt his teeth graze her upper arm and move to her chest. Without her knowing he seemed to have gotten her shirt completely off. When he had did it she didn't know. He slid the straps to her bra off her shoulders and kissed that spot too,

"Last time you fell asleep before I could do anything to you…"

His kisses trailed from her shoulder to the valley in-between her breasts. Her moaning was like music to his ears. He wanted to take this slow; hopefully he would be able to.

"Inuyasha…" Hearing her call his name on whispered moans, Inuyasha felt his arousal spike. Luckily for him the bra she had on was fastened in the front this time and undid it. Showing off her breasts to the man she loved. A faint tint of pink was on her cheeks and her eye lids heavy but not from embarrassment. Kagome's pink cheeks were from the thoughts of what was going to happen to her and her heavy eyes also but some from tiredness.

Kagome groaned as he played with one of her breasts in his hands. Bending his head down, he kissed all over her left breast. She had long ago removed her hands from his chest and grabbed his hair by the roots, arching her own chest into his kisses.

"Oh, Kagome…" Inuyasha moaned, his voice drugged.

While his right hand still played with her left breast his mouth moved over to her right. Kagome's hands ran through his hair, messing up his even more by their love making, as he continued to nip and lick her plump breast; his tongue drew circles around her taunt and pert nipple. Before he could move down to her stomach like he wanted she sat up, making him move back, pulling up Inuyasha's shirt over his head. Her finger's moved down his chest and stomach to his pants but he stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"This is your night, kagome." His voice was still deep and filled with his own arousal.

He pushed her back down, kissing her lips quickly and smiling down at her he continued his work. He kissed down her chest again, in between the valley of her breasts to her stomach. Hearing her groans, they filled his head. Inuyasha moved down straight to her belly button and took a deep breath in of her scent. Oh, everything about her just made him so hard below. But he told her it was her night, he promised himself to take it slow this time.

Kagome's eyes were closed as she allowed him to continue his exploring of her already well known body, touching and feeling her however and wherever he pleased. She gasped and griped the sheets when she felt his hand touch her inner thigh. He then undid the small button and zipper to her dress pants and slid them down her soft, pale legs. Leaving her in only her panties. Looking up into her eyes he saw her looking down at him.

"You should let me take off your pants, Inuyasha." kagome moaned out when he touched her again.

"I'll do it later…" he said as he moved back down to her mouth. She could feel his hunger in this kiss. The way he was trying to hold back for some reason. She opened her mouth when she felt his tongue on her lower lip and gave him access to the inside of her own mouth. Kagome didn't fight him for control but let him take over all her senses as he had been doing. He was moaning into the kiss himself; never breaking it his hands moved to her hips on her underwear and started to slowly pull them down. Making her moan as well.

He had to break the kiss after he got the black lace underwear off her hips to pull them off of her body all together. Kagome looked down through her heavy lidded eyes into Inuyasha's liquid golden one's until she saw him disappear below her hips her head fell back into the pillow. She felt his tongue on her inner thigh and did a silent scream of joy as he came nearer to the throb in between her legs, only making it harder for her. Unconsciously moving her legs out so he had better access to her core that she knew he would go to next. His own mind lost in his own erection and desire.

Not disappointing her he dove into her, hearing kagome call out his name on contact of his tongue inside of her; earning Inuyasha a lustful grip to his sliver hair shinning in the morning sun. He growled deeply as he went on with his work, loving the noises she was making as he played with every part of her bundle of nerves. Finally stopping on a single spot when his fingers joined his mouth.

Still holding onto his hair, kagome arched her back and jerked her hips when she felt his tongue stop and fingers start up. She moaned louder when he gave them a rhythm. Pulling his fingers in and out of her, her head rolling from side to side. He was talking to her but kagome could even understand what he was saying, let alone answer. Her moaning became panting and soon she started to feel a familiar build up and knew what was coming next. But as soon as she was about to let go he slowed done his movements and pulled his fingers out.

"Wha… What happened?" Kagome groaned out questionably, letting go of his hair and looking up at him. She saw a smirk on his face before he stood up and pulled off his own pants and long ago hated boxers. Kagome didn't need to ask anything anymore as she felt him climb back on the bed; kagome herself still panting from what had been happening before. Inuyasha seemed to be panting just as hard as her; he couldn't take it anymore.

He moved up to her face for one last kiss to her lips. Kagome's nails running down his back leaving pink lines of where they had been. But before he could plunge inside her kagome stopped him by pulling his face away from hers,

"Inuyasha, do we even have protection?"

Inuyasha's mind was to far gone to think about something like that at the moment but kagome on the other hand did knowing she would have to be the one carrying the child for nine months. Since he didn't answer and only kissed her hands kagome shook his head slightly and asked him again. This time he seemed to understand.

"Under the pillow." Inuyasha stated as he sat up and push his own hair out of his face.

Kagome looked confused for a moment then moved her right hand under Inuyasha's pillow while smirking up at her fiancé,

"You had this all planed out didn't you?" her only answer was his own smirk back which told her he did.

Pulling out a small package of condoms. She rolled it over Inuyasha's member; she played with him with her hand for a little. Liking the way he was sucking in his breathes and gripping the sheets around herself. As soon as she let go he opened her legs more and pushed himself inside her. Kagome taking in a deep breathe as he did and holding it; wrapping her legs around his hips Feeling her inner walls closing around him.

He started to move slowly at first. Making her mind numb to anything else around them, even the sun that was lighting up the room fully now. Her arms encircled around his neck and back, her nail creating new lines of pink on his back. Some lines even drawing a few blood droplets. But he ignored it only moving faster and faster. Grunting, himself, as she moved with him. Until she hit her climax and yell out his name, not even thinking of the other people in the house at the time. Inuyasha soon followed her doing the same.

* * *

"… _in later news, another murder victim was found on his own door step this morning, Manten Kasa, lived with a roommate who found his body leaving for work in the morning. Mr. Kasa's older brother, Hiten Kasa, was a friend of the older Yuuhi sister as well; Kikiyou yuuhi. He's here now but refuses to speak to me as of now._

"_The roommate of Mr. Kasa, Jineni Shizen, is in questioning right now as I speak and most of the neighborhood friends and family of Shizen don't believe he did it. They said he was a calm, loving person that had his own shop selling herbs to them."_

"You know, kagome said it was that same person…"

Souta said to no one in particular, spooning up a rice and egg mixture to his mouth. Sitting at the kitchen table he sat across from Inuyasha and to his right was his mother. His grandfather sat next to kagome's future husband.

Souta eyed the man sitting across from him as Inuyasha talked to his mother. Something about not use to eating rice in the morning. Sure Souta thought he was okay looking for his sister but he had to be much more then just looks and a good paying job.

"Is that what kagome said? The person that killed Amber Klean killed this man too?"

The high pitched voice of the old man rang through Inuyasha's head and pulled Souta out of his train of thought. Souta only nodded filling his mouth once again and taking a big gulp of orange to wash it down.

"Inuyasha, would you like seconds?"

Looking over to his soon to be mother-in-law Inuyasha nodded and handed over his bowl but added "only one spoon full". She smiled and thought of her daughter out at this time of the morning. If Souta didn't have school he wouldn't have been able to see her. Plus that fact that her job was not one she liked for a young lady. And soon to be married also; she would have to take time off from work or just plain quit. Kagome worked so hard to get that job that her mother didn't want her to give up on her dream, but also at the same time wished for grandchildren…

Inuyasha's thoughts on what to get his niece from Japan.

* * *

Walking steps could be heard coming down from the hall with white wall and a green tiled floor. It sounded like heels. Tapping on the glazed clay floor; if you looked up from the floor you would see the black kitten heels were owned by a little girl. Her name, no one new yet but she walked with guardian. They couldn't call him her father for they looked nothing a like. But when paper work needed to be recorded he signed as her father. The head of the office didn't dare ask after the face that he had given her. So she let him in to an inside office where someone was already sitting. Two large lather chairs waiting for them. Walking inside he saw she stood up and extended her hand to shack his which he held out respectfully. Sitting across from an older woman, who looked to be in her late thirties/ early forties, behind a desk with books for different reasons stacked on top of each other. 

The woman's name was engraved in a metal plate she had on her desk reading Madeline Midler. She had short curled red hair with the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Her black summer suit only made her hair look brighter and her skin paler; she wasn't thin but not heavy either. She was a nice size for a woman her height, looking only to be only five feet tall.

"How do you do, Mr. Takahashi?" When she talked she had an accent from Britain or some place like that.

"I'm well, how have you been Miss Midler?"

She smiled and said the same thing as he. She offered him a cup of tea when he declined she asked the little girl next to him and she shook her head no. She went on to the point of why they came.

"About the class you wanted her in for this coming year, you are going to have to sign some more paper work" she looked through the papers on her desk and pulled out a few that needed his signature

"And give me the school name that she was in previously so I can get her grades and see if the special class is one she can attend."

Passing him a pen he signed his name and wrote down the name of her first school. Rin smiled at Miss Midler when she looked at her and the older woman smiled right back. Rin only thinking about what her uncle would return with for her.

* * *

"Hiroshi," a woman with long black silky hair pulled back into a low pony tail. Her eyes were a dull deep drown, something like the color of polished mahogany wood. Her soft voice rung up the stairs trying to wake up her hibernating son. 

"There's some one at the door looking for you…"

Looking back in the living room she saw the young man sitting in her leather couch. He seemed familiar but she couldn't remember from where. When she heard the bedroom door open she knew he was coming down.

"He'll be right down." Her sweet voice said looking back at the boy again. He only smiled at her and nodded.

When Hiroshi walked down the steps he paused in fear at first then shook his head to clear his thoughts. He knew his friend could be the one doing all this,

"Hey, Edmond…"

* * *

TBC...

* * *

**-CagedRaven-**

**For those of you that don't know Japanese (like myself), I thought it would be funny to give the last names of Manten and Jineni something to do with the show. **

Manten Kasa: Kasa meaning umbrella

Jineni Shizen: Shizen meaning nature

Hiroshi Sato: OC

_Also that was my **first lemon**! Hope it wasn't too to bad-_

**READ:** Oh, just to let you know I think I will be changing my penname so look out for a change in my name sooner or later. Look under my story name for a while until I do change my pen name for sure.

**Also **I need a new Beta. So if you would like to help me out please send me a message

**So yea that's about it. Thanks for reading and review, please. **

**CagedRaven**


	5. Two helping hands

**Remember not to breathe…**

By: CagedRaven

* * *

Chapter 4:

**Two Helping Hands**

"Hiroshi," a woman with long black silky hair pulled back into a low pony tail. Her eyes were a dull deep drown, something like the color of polished mahogany wood. Her soft voice rung up the stairs trying to wake up her hibernating son.

"There's some one at the door looking for you…"

Looking back in the living room she saw the young man sitting in her tan leather couch. He seemed familiar but she couldn't remember from where. When she heard the bedroom door open she knew he was coming down.

"He'll be right down." Her sweet voice called looking back at the boy again. He only smiled at her and nodded.

When Hiroshi walked down the steps he paused in fear at first then shook his head to clear his thoughts. He knew his friend could be the one doing all this,

"Hey, Edmond…"

Looking up from the hard wood floor, the young man sitting on the sofa only smiled back,

"Hey…"

----------

"So what are you doing here anyway? You know the cops are looking for you."

Hiroshi's friend only nodded his head, the smile his face once held now long gone. The bedroom was dark; curtains closed, the only source of light was the black bedside lamp on the night stand. Sitting on the only clean area of the floor, Edmond asked how Hiroshi was doing lately.

"Fine, I guess. As fine as I can be when one of my friends is missing and suspected of murders…."

The room was silent after he said that. Edmond dropped his gaze from the one friend he was really able to be himself around. They knew each other for as long as he lived in Japan.

"Just tell me…. did you do it…?"

The question was asked hesitantly. After all Hiroshi Sato was one of the few people to actually know his friend's water manipulation power. He found out when Edmond was pissed off in the kitchen of his own home, he ended up having a big mess to clean up afterwards. But then Hiroshi remembered Edmond didn't really have full control over it. But Edmond wanted too.

"Yes."

The reply was like a slap to the face for Hiroshi. Not because of the fact that he had a murderer in his bedroom or because for all he knew it could have been an accident…four in a row… But because Edmond had said it without remorse, leading him to believe it was no accident. Running his hands over his face, he groaned as he fell back onto his unmade bed. His body bouncing a little before settling into the sheets.

"Why? What would make you want to go around killing people with your power?"

Brushing his short black hair out of his face, his already dark eyes seemed to be even darker, almost black, without sunlight showing that they were really a deep brown. His skin was different, looking paler than it actually was also. Unlike his mother, his voice was deep and almost kind of blah. Like he really didn't care, even though sometimes he did, like at this moment. Since it didn't seem like Edmond was going to answer him, he asked a different question. Hoping to get something out of him.

"Like I asked before, man, what're you doing here?"

"I had no other place to go. 'A' wasn't home." Looking back up to Hiroshi's form, or what he could see, he continued, "You remember? The woman I told you about."

Hiroshi sat up fast looking down at Edmond from his bed. Nodding after a few minutes, he asked, "So you've been staying with that old lady, have you? What's she like?"

Edmond told Hiroshi his story on how it all started. The meeting of the two and the accidental killing of Amber. The murder of her mother after she had found out 'A's name; which he had found out before he killed Dottie. But he didn't tell Hiroshi that part. The next killing of Kaede Yuuhi because her sister was already dead from committing suicide. Then his last killing of Manten Kasa; also 'A's interest in the new cop from the U.S. and all the details in-between. How he did it, where it happened, how he learned his control over his power. For a few moments Hiroshi just let it sink in. In unspoken words he knew his friend was asking for some kind of help. He only hoped he could give it to him.

"You know, I think she's just using you."

Edmond only shrugged his shoulders and stuffed his hands inside his sweater's pockets. The way they were both dressed was odd. One was dressed for fall or maybe even early winter. While the other was dressed for the right season outside, late summer. But then again, the air conditioning was on. Hiroshi was getting hot just looking at Edmond in heavy sweater and jeans. He himself was in a white 'wife-beater' tank top and black sport shorts that he decided on sleeping in the other night. His bare feet stepped on his paper covered floor; for he was an artist. Being a year older then Edmond, he was already going to college. Luckily for him, it was in something he liked, art.

Being in an art school filled with mostly girls and most of the guys gay, he let all the girls he went out with before be worn on his sleeves just to let the gay guys know he wasn't one of them. But don't get him wrong, he had friends that were gay or even bisexual. He just let them know he wasn't gay also.

Walking toward the door, he asked if Edmond wanted anything while he was going down. Edmond only asked for a soda, he didn't really care which one it was so he cut off Hiroshi when he started naming the one's he had.

--------

Hiroshi walked down the wooden stairs into the living room going straight into the kitchen. His mother was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of green tea. She looked up to see her son walking into the area, passing her with a little wave of his hand. He walked to the finely polished refrigerator. He pulled out two cans of a red canned soda drink, but before he could run back up the stairs his mother stopped him.

"I know I've seen your friend somewhere before, would you know where?"

"Of course, ma, he would come over all the time before. Don't you remember?"

Before she could answer he ran up the steps. Already planning on getting out of the house before she really remembered where she saw Edmond's face on the news the night before. The wooden staircase made small noises under his weight as he walked up them.

Opening his bedroom door, he walked in fast and closed it softly behind himself.

"Come on, we need to get out of here. I think my mom will recognize you from the news or something. You're lucky she can be a little slow sometimes."

Throwing a can of soda at Edmond and walking over and throwing his own can on to the bed. Hiroshi pulled a blue zippered sweater off the bottom of his bed. Pulling it on, the hood flopped on his head but he pulled it off. Then picked up a pair of black sweat pant and threw them over the shorts he still had on.

"Oh, is that were you get it from?" Edmond joked as he opened the can of soda; from being tossed around, the liquid inside fussed up and almost exploded on Edmond and the papers around him. Almost.

"Shut up…"

Pausing in-between looking for his black and white sneakers he noticed something that his eyes saw but his common sense refused to believe. The soda didn't spill over, didn't wet his hand, and didn't wet the papers on the floor nor the floor itself. Edmond was controlling it to stay where it was.

Gaping at what he saw he finally stuttered out words, "I thou… thought you could only control water…"

Edmond looked up from his hand holding the soda can into Hiroshi's shocked face, reflecting the same expression.

"So did I…"

-------------

Outside the air was filled with mist, making Hiroshi a little nervous. A light fog was in the air as well; somewhat like something you would see in a horror movie. The streets were empty besides the one or two cars that passed by. All was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Besides the sound of their shoes hitting the pavement as they walk and the sounds of a cars engine humming in the background as they drove up the street.

"You okay?"

Hiroshi nodded; second guessing if coming outside was a good idea when the mist was in the air. After all, Edmond was able to control the soda from spilling over. Hiroshi guessed maybe because soda had some kind of water in it, and mist was just water... Shaking the thoughts out of his head yet again, he told himself this was his childhood friend. How could he think of something like that? Looking back over, past his hood that tried to keep the mist out but failed terribly. He saw Edmond looking straight ahead, at nothing really.

"So, did this 'A' chick ever tell you her name? Or why she was 'helping' you for that matter?" Hiroshi asked.

Walking into a park they sat on a bench that was a little wet with moisture from the mist. Hiroshi didn't want to take chances with Edmond around for to long. Sooner or later someone might recognize him. Thankfully he did have his hood up, most likely from habit and not because of the water falling from the sky becoming a light rain.

"No, she didn't, but I really do think she's helping me. Giving me moving targets to-" Edmond was cut off when Hiroshi stood and glared in shock at what his friends just said.

"You don't really believe that bull, do you?" He almost raged out. But when Edmond didn't look up he knew the truth.

"You're having fun doing this aren't you!" Hiroshi really thought he came to him for help. Now he saw his help wasn't wanted. What happened to the Edmond he used to know? The one that never got in trouble let alone wanted to kill people just because someone told him too. Because he thought it would be fun to hear people scream with fear for their very lives. Where did things so go wrong?

"A little bit, yes." The hurt look of the truth said out loud was on Hiroshi's face. "Sorry, that's not the answer you wanted to hear was it? But being born with this power… for so long I just wanted to know what I could do with it… and now I know…"

"There were so many other things you could have done besides kill people, Ed."

It seemed the rain started to fall harder. A small sound of thunder could be heard far, far away. But the two seemed to be lost in their conversation, ignoring the fact that they were starting to show signs of becoming soaked; their hoods not helping anymore.

"Ed… I can help you…"

* * *

A violin played in the background, soft and slow. The room was lit with one light that was just as soft as the music; shades closed tight to block out any prying eyes. Long fingered hands held the instrument under her chin but also on the strings to make different notes play. The player woken up from her sleep this warm night played her soft song in hopes she would be able to put her young sister to sleep. It wasn't that she thought it boring it just helped her sleep once before when her mother use to play.

Her short black hair lose ending under her chin, her face bare of all her make up, though from wearing it all the time still looked as though she had it on. She looked past her hair over to her young sister in hopes she was asleep, but to her surprise her sister was crying. She sat on the edge of her sister's bed playing her song more genteelly; she didn't know that down the hall from her bed room someone else was up as well. Listening to her music, knowing that the only reason she played was because her mother taught her how.

'_Thank you, Kagura.'_ Onigumo's mind drifting into his memories of the hated day his wife killed herself. He looked over to the empty side of his bed where she would have lain before. He refused to think too much on the matter but still his mind thought of blaming her for Kagura's hatred toward himself. Hating her for leaving him with their two daughters. He knew they needed a mother but that was the one thing he didn't think he could give them. He only teased Kagome around knowing that she hated it and him for that matter. But only because she looked so much like Kikyo.

"Speaking of Kagome… I should call her tomorrow and see what's been going on in Japan these last few days."

Rolling over to his left side to stop the pain in his hip from laying on his right for too long, he closed his eyes in hopes that they would all get some sleep that night. The sound of the violin still playing down the hall became softer than before, letting him know that Kanna was almost asleep.

A raven haired beauty sitting at a desk sneezed, covering her nose with her hands and reached for a tissue to wipe her nose.

"Someone must be talking about you."

* * *

A woman sitting next to her teased as she passed Kagome a file of the cases; Kagome smiled and took the files with a small thank you. She didn't believe in those old saying, never really did. She slightly hoped for the sanity of the other woman that she didn't either. It was bad enough Kagome thought she was a little crazy but Kagome thought maybe it was just stress. After all, all jobs gave people stress and working with cops only gave you more. Clearing her mind, Kagome opened the orange folder, pulling out the details of the case she was on. The number one thing on her list was trying to find out where Edmond was in the first place. His parents still seemed to not know; they didn't even know he had had an apartment by himself.

Pale green/blue eyes looked back at Kagome and smiled softly as the owner continued to walk down the row of desks with her mail cart. A smile turned into a grin; the sound of heels hitting the tiled floor in the elevator lounge.

"Wow, where did you get those shoes?"

The woman stopped by the button for the elevator's and pressed the down button before looking at the other woman sitting in a chair across from the metal doors. Looking down her eyes fall on her red high heeled shoes and smiled looking back up.

"Oh, these? I've had them for so long now."

A bell went off signaling the elevator was coming down and when the doors opened, the woman smiled and waved goodbye to the other and walked onto the car with her empty cart for mail. Still smiling, the doors closed and her reflection was a blank expression. She flung her rust colored hair over her shoulder and looked at herself. She thought she was beautiful, the person looking back at her. Not a flaw on her face or body. She just loved the thought at getting back at all the people who made her life a living hell. By giving them one too, but not a life, no, by taking their own…

She was pulled out of her thoughts when the doors opened up and others tried to get onto the evaluator with her. She only smiled back and moved her cart over to make more room. They thanked her with a nod and some smiled, she only smiled back. Inside her mind though she was thinking about who was next on her hit list. Whose blood her heels would be worn for the next time Edmond killed for her. If she didn't get taught by the end of this and they only thought Edmond did the murders she would move out of Japan once and for all. But first she would have to find away to get rid of Ed, or at least his memories; just the part with her anyway. And she knew just the person who could do it…

* * *

It was very, very quiet. So quiet you could here a pin drop. There were shelves and shelves full of books of all colors and sizes. There was a young boy, maybe sixteen/seventeen years old, sitting at a table with someone else. They looked so much alike that the workers at the library thought they were brothers. Their guesses were right. The younger one of the two man group was reading a book that seemed to only have one hundred pages in it. The older of the two read a novel on adventure.

When going to put the books that he didn't want back, he stopped halfway down the row looking at a teenaged girl sitting on the floor with twenty open books around her. She was very beautiful from what he saw, seeing as her shoulder length, thick black hair was hiding her face, somewhat. She was dressed in a black shirt with the sleeves red and a dark denim skirt. Her black boots went up to her knees. Walking over he used the book as a reason to talk to her.

"Hey could you put this one on that shelf for me?"

She looked up, letting him see her big ice blue eyes lined with black and smiled taking the book from him and asking where he said it belonged. Pointing it out he smiled back and acted as though looking for another book, making small talk in low whispers so not to disturb the others trying to read. She answered back in one word answers, sometimes only nodding but still her smile was there.

"So what's your name?" finally he asked.

"What's yours?"

His smile grew. "Goro, Goro Masui."

"Well hello Masui," Standing up after closing all the books she had on the floor she stacked up ten out of the twenty, put the others back, and looked at him with another one of her beautiful smiles.

"My name is Kamiko Nagano." She retched down for her books and walked out of the row over to the check out line. Leaving Masui to wonder about her and look for his younger brother.

"Hello Nagano, so how many you got today?"

Kamiko looked from the side to the woman behind the desk and smiled again. All the workers knew her here; after all this was where she spent most of her time, being a bibliophile.

"Just these ten today." Each book having more than one story in it and over five hundred pages each. "Hopefully it will last me the week." She giggled watching the woman scan each book and print out a list of all the books she would owe back in two weeks.

"I hope it does; Have a nice day sweetheart."

"You too; thank you." She took the books out of the woman's hands and walked out the front doors to the building, pulling out on umbrella to hide her books and herself from the rain, her smile still on her face. After walking down a block she stopped and walked over to her car, more like her parent's car. Opening up the side door she placed the books on the far seat before closing the small gray umbrella and sliding into the seat herself. Opening up her bag that was on her shoulder she pulled out her cell phone, answering it after seeing the name of a person she knew but never saw.

"Hello?"

"Hello 'Pyro', can you talk?" A female's voice asked.

"Yes," Kamiko was never given a name to call this lady so she made one for her. "Ink." She didn't seem to mind the nick name at all.

"I'm going to have a job for you in a few days." The female voice continued.

Kamiko's smile fell and was replaced with a blank expression. She didn't have a regular job like her friends, her job she to find the person that knew too much and erase the information from their minds all together. It was too bad that she wasn't really able to see what the info was. But slowly, on her own, she's starting to learn more and more. So this would be a good test run.

"Fine, what's the marks name?"

"Edmond White; after the next murder of someone drowning comes about go after him and do it."

Before Kamiko could confirm her hit job 'Ink' disconnected the call; but just in time seeing as her mother and father were coming back to the car. Her mother unlocked the car and looked back at her daughter with a smile asking if she had waited long, seeing her daughter with an expressionless face she asked what was wrong.

"Oh, nothing. I was just hit on in the library and now I'm wondering if I should have given my real name." she smiled and picked up a book with a red cover, clearly from the title it was a horror story.

She couldn't tell them. They didn't even know of her powers. She had tried to tell them once but it didn't work out. They were scared of her, of others finding out. Of how long she was able to do these things. Erasing their memories of that day for good was the best thing she could have done, along with all her fake smiles. Slowly she was able to learn how to pick things up and read what people were thinking of instead of just erasing their minds. Testing things out on her parents all the time. But they didn't know, plus if anything went bad she could just erase it all over again.

Kamiko found 'Ink' in a chat once. They never met and 'ink' never gave her name so Kamiko didn't either. 'Ink' called her 'Pyro' and for all the things Kamiko liked, fire was not one of them, after all fire could burn her books. But she didn't stop 'ink' from calling her that; it started to grow on her.

When her parents turned on the radio and started to drive away from the bank and library that they where both in, Kamiko whispered out the name of her new target,

"Edmond…"

* * *

TBC…

* * *

**Hey everyone! Hope you like this chapter too. Putting a new OC in the story is always fun. Well that's it for now**

**-CagedRaven-**


	6. Death Threat Telling All I know

**Remember Not To Breathe…**

By: -CagedRaven-

* * *

Inuyasha Takahashi - 27

Kagome Higurashi - 25

Hiroshi Sato - 19

Edmond White - 18

* * *

Chapter 5:

**Death Threat - Telling All I Know**

* * *

"Ed… I can help you…"

The rain still fell upon their hooded heads making the material heavy. He ignored the wind that only made them colder and, seeing that Edmond wasn't going to say anythinghe sat back down next to him, sighing in defeat. But he knew he had to do something to help his friend even if it was _helping _him. Looking up with his eyes closed he let the rain hit his face, again he sighed.

"Who's the next person?"

Edmond's eyes, more gray then green this day, moved toward the older teen sitting next to him. His lids closing only a little as he thought of the woman that was next on 'A's hit list; after killing her, like he was told, he would have to find something else to do with his life. He couldn't just go back to being his old self and seeing as how the U.S. was involved now he couldn't really go there either. Maybe he could go to a different country. Or just give himself in…

"Kagome Higurashi, why do you ask?"

"The cop from that city, what was it…?"

"New York. She's engaged too. Kind of feel bad about this one though. I'm only doing it because she looks like someone else that 'A' hated" Edmond said voicing his thoughts.

Hiroshi looked over at his friend again pulling his hood down. The rain drops hit his face before sliding down to his chin, falling off onto the sleeve of his arm making him look as though he was crying. He couldn't believe what he just heard

"If you feel bad about doing it then don't do it at all!" he couldn't help himself; Hiroshi slapped the back of Edmond's head trying to knock some sense into him.

"Look, I guess I could help you find a way in 'killing'" he used his index and middle finger, pulling them down into his palm twice "Her with out this _boss_ of yours finding out you really didn't."

Edmond only smiled while rubbing the back of his head. His eyes opened again as he lifted his hand into the air to feel the tear drops of rain still coming down. Hiroshi looked at him with confusion written all over his face. Then it all seemed to make sense when the rain drops started to collect in the middle of his palm. With each rain drop the water level heighten but Hiroshi completely forgot about his fear and was just so amazed he moved closer to get a better look. The rain droplets made small rings as it hit the water in Edmond's hand, over and over again until he made a small whirlpool, making the water turn. There was something calming about it. When Edmond dropped the control on the water it fell out of his hand andto the floor, wetting his pants a little and his feet, but with the rain still falling, it didn't feel as wet as it was. Hiroshi looked away from Ed's hand, realizing how close he was to Edmond and moved over a little.

"When did you learn how to do that?"

"That was nothing; you should see when I actually go after people. I could do so much more" Edmond smiled as the words came out of his mouth happily.

Hiroshi's amusement left in an instant. He didn't look as shocked as before but he still couldn't believe his ears. This wasn't Edmond anymore. This new person sitting next to him was a stranger who only loved to kill others just to measure his own strength. But deep down he still had to be the same person, right? Standing up he asked Edmond, "Ed, look I'm getting hungry. Want to come with me to get something to eat?"

"I can't. There are hundreds of people who may know my face; I'm taking a chance by just being out here now" Edmond sighed as he stood opposite from Hiroshi. "Plus I need to get going. Your mom probably recognizes my face by now. But thank you for still caring…"

Before Hiroshi could say anything else Edmond started to turn transparent, closing his eyes all the way before completely vanishing. Hiroshi stood there shocked until it hit him.

"He became the rain…?"

---------

Walking home and deciding not to eat out, he thought over what Edmond had told him about his next hit. Kagome Higurashi. A cop from the U.S. What if he got to her first and told her everything? Right down to Edmond and this 'A' chick telling him what to do. Would Edmond still go to jail even though he was being 'controlled?'

Most likely.

He stopped at the end of his block looking at all the cars parked out side of his home. His mind immediately went to his mother. Running the last few steps to his house, he pushed through the cops trying to block him off from the scene.

He ran throughout the houseyelling, "Ma?" until two officers grabbed his arms to hold him back. What was it they didn't want him to see? No, he didn't want to think like that. He pushed the thoughts of his friend killing his mother out of his mind. There was just no way!

"Stop! That's my son" he looked up seeing his mother walking into the room. Fine, she was fine. His mind just kept telling him that over and over again. The officers let him go and Hiroshi run into his mother's arms. Crying, thanking god she was okay.

"I thought…something happened to you."

She patted his back telling him everything was going to be okay. That she knew who that boy was that came to the house. She was worried that he was out with him and that's when she called the police.

Their little moment was interrupted when a woman walked forward, showing her badge and voicing her name.

"We would like to ask you questions about your friend."

Brushing away the tears that clung to his eye lashes he shook his head, making up his mind.

"I need to speak to the cop from the U.S. Higurashi, Kagome."

At first the woman was puzzled but only nodded telling him to come with her. His mother let go of his shoulders and walked with him outside. Getting in a police car, the woman sat in the front seat and they drove off. Leaving the rest of the team to try and find some D.N.A. of Edmond White.

---------------

Walking inside the cool building only made him colder. Hiroshi cursed himself for forgetting to change out of his wet clothes. He was taken to a white painted room with a large table in the middle of it. The bright light from the ceiling only made the walls look brighter.

This was the interrogation room, he knew that much. He waited in silence for the female cop to walk into the room, somewhat wishing that his mother was allowed in with him.

When the door opened he looked up from his hands to the officer. She was very beautiful; she wore black dress-pants with slight pin strips going down her legs. The dark blue shirt she had on was only giving his nineteen year olds mind something to play with. Her red rimed glasses hung from the 'V' neck. The black heels she wore made her look a little taller. He would love to draw her naked unlike all the other models his teachers picked for the class.

She pulled out the chair from the other side of the table and sat down placing a tape recorder in the middle of the table pulling him out of his dirty thoughts and back to why he was there in the first place. He noticed she didn't turn on the recorder…yet.

"Sorry for having to put you in here. But it's the only quite place" she smiled, trying to ease his tension some.

"What's the recorder for?"

Kagome looked down at the little black box on the wooden table. Then back at him.

"It's so then I don't have to write it all down. We use it when we think people will give a confession to a murder or such. In this case you know the killer**…**" she noted his glare and reached over to press the 'On' button. "So I have to use it for you also."

Hiroshi stayed quite, almost like rethinking ever coming here in the first place. It was bad enough that he had anxiety in the car ride and waiting for her to bring her ass in the damn room but now they would have a tape of him going behind his friends back. No, he shouldn't have come.

"Sato?"

He looked away from the black recorder at the sound of his last name. He looked into her brown eyes now behind the glasses. Oh yea, he would have loved to meet her in different circumstances. _'Wait, didn't Ed tell me she was engaged? I shouldn't be thinking like this. Well she isn't that much older then me…'_

"Can you tell me what your friendship with Edmond white is?"

"… He's a year young then me. I kind of saw him like a little brother." Hiroshi knew it was too late. He might as well just answer the damn questions. Then hopefully ask a few of his own he thought as he pulled a hand through his short black hair.

"I see. Did you know all this time that he was intending to murder others?" Her voice was clear and as cold as the air, making him feel colder inside his wet clothes. Hiroshi shook his head.

"I'm going to need you to speak all your answers, Sato."

"How do you know he's the murderer?"

"Indulge me" she stated. Hiroshi only looked at her for a few moments before answering the question.

"No, I didn't. He's always been a little out of it but I thought that was just him, you know."

"Yea. So he was always quiet?"

"A little. But I never paid it to much attention. He had pow- he had problems with his family. I thought it was just that."

Hoping that she didn't catch his slip he looked at her face again and knew she did.

"So you knew he was living by himself?"

Hiroshi thanked whatever god blessed him that she didn't question his sentence before.

"Yea I did. Like I said, he had problems with his family."

"What kind of problems?" Kagome pulled out a yellow and pen from her lap and wrote a few things down, putting it back before looking back at him.

"He told me that his parents were divorced," Kagome nodded agreeing to his information. "He was tired of moving back and forth."

"Was that all he told you?"

"Yes."

"So then what about today? An officer told me you would only talk to me about what you did with him today."

Hiroshi looked away from her knowing that she was the next person he was ordered to kill. Kagome noted his movement, telling herself the body movement was normal for a friend close to the murderer. They were trying to rethink their wording before saying too much. The best thing Kagome could do was talk about the boy sitting in front of herself to calm him back down.

"What do you do, Sato?"

Hiroshi turned back around, nervous about the subject being changed to himself so fast, but he answered none the less

"I go to College."

"Oh, I heard from your mother you like you draw, is that what you're majoring in?"

"If you talked to my mother isn't that what she told you?" Hiroshi didn't care about snapping at her. He didn't like the fact that she was able to find things out about him so fast. He just needed to know how. He knew she didn't talk to his mother. When Hiroshi talked about her in the car his mother was clueless about who she was. He damned her short term memory. His mother should have seen her on the news at least once.

"I don't think she did. So what do you draw?"

"People."

"Oh; what else do you like to-"

"Look I'm only here to talk to you about Ed. Not my personal life," his voice rose slightly in anger but Kagome could see the slight blush on his cheeks. She smiled. Hiroshi didn't want to slip again. Telling a cop that you would love to draw her in the nude was not a good idea. No, not a good idea at all.

"Fine then." Kagome wrote some more things down on her pad. "Let's talk about Edmond."

When Hiroshi didn't say anything Kagome spoke again, "Do you know why he chooses to drown every person he kills?"

Hiroshi's chair fell backwards as he stood up, slamming his hands on the table, "You don't even know if it's him doing the murders!"

"But it is, isn't it."

Kagome linked her finger together with her elbows on the table. She wasn't even fazed by his reaction. Everyone showed anger when someone they knew was a suspect in a murder. Most of the time it wasn't even at the officers who caught the person. The loved ones where mad at the person themselves. In Hiroshi's case, Edmond.

Pulling his chair back up he sat back down with his head on the table. Kagome knew she was getting close to finding out everything soon. He was breaking slowly. She knew he only wanted to help.

"Look, for as long as I've known Ed… he wasn't normal." He took a pause but Kagome didn't say anything. She knew he would continue to talk.

"His always had a … Fascination with water… you see… well, you won't believe me even if I told you."

"Please tell me anyway." Kagome heard a knock on the door but ignored it, hoping to get more out of him.

"Well he has a-"

The door shot open causing them both to look at the person walking inside, holding a phone to her chest. Kagome glared daggers at the older woman before standing up.

"This had better be important, Kaida," she walked out of the room telling Hiroshi she would be back. He nodded. When the door slammed shut he sat back and sighed, letting go of a breath he was holding the entire time. Hopefully he would be able to tell it all to her. Even through all the second guessing he was doing he knew it was the right thing to do.

* * *

"Who is it?" Kagome held the phone with hand over it. The old woman only shrugged her shoulders and continued her work for the day. Sighing, Kagome thought, even though the woman was very sweet, it was time for her to retire.

"Homicide, Higurashi speaking."

"Hey, Kagome."

'_Wait a minute!'_ Kagome thought as the male voice on the other end continued to talk. Why the hell was he calling her at work for? She was so close to finding out some important news!

"Inuyasha, sweetie. I'm busy at the moment. Can't it wait till I come home?"

"I don't know when that'll be and either do you. So I just wanted to know what size shirt you thought I should getfor Rin?"

"I don't know, call your brother," Massaging 1her temples she answered his questions in one word answers and about five minutes later she hung up.

"Was that a personal call?"

Turing around, Kagome faced Kouga. Without even saying anything she turned on her heel and walked back to the interrogation room, leaving Kouga blank.

---------

As Kagome walked back into the white room she remembered she left the recorder on. Hopefully he was one to talk to himself. Hiroshi's eyes followed her until she was sitting in her seat again. This time he pointed out to himself she crossed her legs. A pose he had drawn before but with her as a model it might have come out even better.

"Sorry about that. What were you saying?"

"Ed."

"Yes, what about him?" Kagome flipped her raven hair over her shoulder to get out of her face. Pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose, hoping they would just stay.

"Well he has a …a power."

Kagome's eyes lids fell telling Hiroshi she didn't believe him. He had to make her believe him. If she didn't believe this then would she believe the rest?

Holding up his hands to stop her from thinking he continued, "Look I know it sounds like something I got from a movie but it's true, and there's a lot more…"

"How do I know you're not just some kid trying to trick me?"

Glaring at her again for being called a kid when he was just a few years younger then her, Hiroshi went on,

"Just listen. Ed has always had the power to manipulate water. I've seen it be done a few times myself, but until recently some lady told him she would be able to-"

"Hold on." Kagome picked up the tape recorder and opened it, the beeping sound turned off automatically. She flipped the tape to the other side. Closing it back and placing it back on the table, she told him to continue.

"Uh, some lady that he calls 'A' told him she would be able to help him with his powers, so he did the only thing he thought he could. He went with her."

"So you're telling me that he's killing people because someone tells him too."

"Yes,"

"How do you know that he didn't just make this all up for you so you would still believe in him?"

"He's already told me that he did kill them," Hiroshi whispered, still not really wanting to accept the truth. He looked away from her eyes again as she picked up her pen and pad and wrote more things down.

"I know he's not lying about the woman. I saw her once myself too," Kagome looked up from her pad silently pleading him to go on.

"She would have been a good model to draw, that's how I remembered her," He blushed a little again thinking, _'Not as good as you_._'_ Closing his eyes, he tried to remember what she looked like. Without knowing, his head tilted back.

"I know see was a little taller then you and her hair was lighter. Maybe a brownish color mixed with red. But for me it was her eyes I would have loved to have drawn," he sighed not really remembering there color but their intensity.

He chuckled softly to himself forgetting the other person was in the room. "Now I know why my teacher says to bring a sketch pad everywhere you go."

Kagome only nodded thinking if he did then she could have been able to see what the woman looked like. She didn't know what he said had a meaning for her as well.

"Before I forget,"

Looking back at Hiroshi, Kagome was surprised he still had more to tell her.

"This was the main reason I wanted to talk to you alone. The woman, 'A', She's insane. Ed told me… Ed told me his next target was you."

Kagome only lifted an eyebrow at his statement. Only half believing it and that half was only becauseof her job. She took threats to her life very seriously. Sitting back an inch to relax her back; she noticed he had more to tell.

"She only wants you dead because you look like someone she knew before… that's all he told me."

Kagome picked up the tape recorder and turned it off, seeing the relief in his face for telling her the truth. All of it. Now if she was in the news not that he was wishing it murdered, he wouldn't have thoughts of it all being his fault.

"Well Sato, the water powers you spoke of would explain why there was always so much water in very murder scene."

Hiroshi only nodded and when she stood up she motioned for him to come along. Before she opened the door to leave he stopped her, "Please just watch out for Ed. I tried to talk him out of it, but I don't think it work."

"Sure…"

"Do you think he will still have to go to jail…?"

"…I don't know." Kagome sighed knowing the answer was most likely yes. Though the woman was telling him to kill others, Edmond still had a choice to do it.

"Sorry, Sato."

* * *

TBC…

* * *

-CagedRaven-

Hey readers-

This chapter was mostly just for the characters (Kagome and Hiroshi) to finally meet. Plus Kagome needed to know that Edmond and the mysterious 'A' was coming for her life next.

**Just so everyone's on the same page:**

-

'A' wants Kagome dead because she looks like Kikiyou.

----

Edmond is going to kill Kagome because he wants to test his powers on a moving 'target' just like all the others he killed.

----

'A' called a girl named **Kamiko** (who she only knows as Pyro) to 'take care 'of Ed.

(Kamiko only appeared once so far, readers)

----

Kagome Knows about Edmond is after her life now.

----

No one but Ed knows what 'A' looks like, still. (Hiroshi only met her once and doesn't really remember what she looked like.)

----

And Inuyasha's still on 'vacation' looking for things to get for Rin.

-

**-Please Review-**

Who knows maybe I'll come out with a chapter faster…

-CagedRaven-


	7. Water It With Care part one

**Remember Not To Breathe**

-CagedRaven-

* * *

Chapter 6: 

**Water it with care (part I )**

* * *

The sound of birds singing filled the warm home. A figure stood in front of a closed door looking at the shadows dance on the floor. _'She must have let the birds out…'_

Letting out a breath the figure walked into the room quickly, shutting the door behind her. Turning around at the sound of the door closing, red eyes looked to her sister.

"Kanna, what's the matter?"

Shaking her head she said "Nothing," and looked around the room. There were many birds around the large area. Most of them looked different. Kagura loved each and every one of her birds. Kanna guessed there were about ten of them now. Every time her older sister found one she liked she bought it without a second guess. Something about their feathers, Kanna remember her sister telling her once before.

"Father left and I was bored." A bird landing on her shoulder played with her silver earring before getting bored himself and flying off to join the others at one of the many tree branches in the room.

Cleaning was a pain in this room. But it was something Kagura didn't ask help for. She didn't like the cage idea for a bird but bought a few for the birds anyway, knowing that they liked to sleep inside of them some nights.

"Do you know how long he's going to be gone for?"

Again Kanna shook her head, "He told me he was going to work."

She held out a finger for one of the small birds to land on. It was a parakeet in the fade of the ocean on a warm clear day. Kanna smiled a little when the bird pushed away another, cleaning its feathers before flying off to the water dish.

The sun coming in through the window was bright. Maybe she shouldn't call it a window. It was really just a glass plane going from ceiling to floor to let the animals have sun light. The ceiling had in-built lighting; covered with a glass so at night the birds wouldn't hurt themselves. The plant life around the room helped the little animals feel like they were in their natural habitat… well besides the people.

"I'm going to take a shower. Close the door well if you leave, okay?"

"Yes."

Kagura stood up from her black painted stool and walked over to the door, looking back before leaving.

* * *

Kamiko walked up to her front door in the dead of night. Her keys already out helped her unlock the door faster. Walking into the dark house she kicked off her shoes and walked further in when she almost screamed because a light came on. Standing in the middle of the living room floor was Kamiko's younger brother, 

"Haku what-"

"-doshi. You know how I hate it when people don't call me by my whole name…"

"Whatever; what are you doing up?" Kamiko put her light jacket in the small closet and walked up to her ten year old brother. His long bleached white hair was loose and not messed up, telling her he was never asleep. His pajamas were white also, matching his hair. The only color was on the six overly large yellow and blue buttons on his shirt and the top of his pants.

Feeling a slight tingle in the back of her mind she turned her blue eyes sharply to his purple ones. She knew he was trying to read her mind. Reading minds was not the only thing Hakudoshi could do, finding people was another. No one knew besides her just like he and ink were the only ones to know about her abilities. If she didn't have power she wouldn't have known he was reading her mind. But he was a little unlucky with his powers; he didn't know how to turn it off. So Kamiko watched what she thought around him. So far, that she knew of, he didn't know about ink. Finding a way to keep him out was easy; she just thought of herself in her mind. Locked in a room with no windows nor doors. He couldn't get in no matter what he did. He told her once he wished he could do it too, to keep out others thoughts. Kamiko told him he must be doing something wrong if it didn't work for him too. Over the years he learned to tune out other's thoughts and focus on his own.

Pushing his shoulder playfully as she walked passed him and told him everything was fine.

"You did it again, didn't you…?" His voice was soft but in the silent house it sounded louder then it was.

She stopped her walking but didn't turn around to look at him. Whispering under her breath, "No… no, I couldn't this time."

He had found out a while ago that she could take memories from others and replace them if she wanted to. Seeing Kamiko do the same thing to their mother and father millions of times to get out of trouble and to get out of the house. Knowing that she had done it to others outside of the home was something new.

Pulling her younger brother out of his thoughts, she told Hakudoshi to get into bed. Shemade sure he was in his room and in his bed before walking to her own. Asshewalkedher mind went to thoughts about the earlier events of the day.

_-----------_

_Flashback_

_----------_

_Looking at the screen in front of her closely, Kamiko blushed slightly. Oh he was cute. The picture 'Ink' had e-mailed her only made Kamiko want to see him in person. That wasn't a problem seeing as Hakudoshi could locate this Edmond for her. The problem was that she wasn't supposed to see him until he killed his next target. She blushed more as she looked into his printed gray-green eyes. It was a simple picture really. His attention was on the lens with a smile on his face ('Ink' told her it was an old picture she 'found'). He seemed tall or taller then herself anyway. He was dressed in dark jean shorts that went under his knees with black sneakers. His light blue shirt only made his eyes look grayer then they were. The background screen was dull and dark, making Kamiko think that maybe it was night or whoever printed the picture needed to be fired. _

_Turning on her printer and putting paper in the machine__ she printed out the picture of him__ not hearing her bedroom door open nor her brother walking in. She almost fell out of her chair in embarrassment when he spoke. _

"_What are you doing, Kamiko?" _

"_Haku-" she began__ hiding the picture behind her back as she turned off the computer screen. _

"_-doshi." knowing that she wasn't going to finish his name. He didn't really want to see the picture__he just came in her room because he was bored and loved teasing her. Getting a good look at the picture anyway__ he closed his eyes._

"_You haven't put up your barrier__" he heard her curse under her breath and then he felt her put up her walls._

"_Hey Haku-" She ignored his mumblings__ "Can you find Edmond White for me?" _

_He gave her a questioning look before grinning with evil intent. "Sure, I can try__" he started out after a few seconds, when she smiled he continued his sentence, rubbing his fingers together he said, "But its gonna cost ya." _

_Kamiko glared at him__ telling him she would pay him later but with no intension of paying him to begin with. Showing him the picture, he only smirked. _

"_Your looking for the killer are you; you know him?"_

"_No, just want to meet him." He didn't believe her but did as he was told anyway._

_Closing his eyes and constraining on all the thought patterns around the area. He started to illuminate person after person, until he got to the last few strands of thoughts that weren't his own. After a few minutes he opened his eyes lazily and announced he was only a couple miles away._

"_Judging by his thought patterns, he won't be leaving anytime soon."_

"_Thanks, Hakudoshi." _

_She turned away from him and opened one of the many books she was reading. After a while she realized he hadn't left and looked over her shoulder to him. He seemed to want to ask her something,_

"_Yes?" _

"_Is that your boyfriend?" getting a book thrown at his head was his answer. _

"_Haku, just get out!" _

_-------- _

_Looking from street to empty street, then down back at the picture in her hands, Kamiko walked across the__dimly lilt asphalt. Folding up the piece of paper and stuffing it into her pocket, she continued to walk. Being out late at night without her parents knowing was something she was use to. If they found out she would just erase their memory and go on with her life. But while she was out she was very careful as to not get hurt. Then no matter how many times she erased their mind they would ask her how she got hurt. Or worse, what if she died on one of her late night runs. No, she wouldn't think of that…_

_Her mind busy with all her thoughts, her eyes didn't see the person in front of her. She knocked herself to the ground landing on her rear. _

"_Oh- I'm sorry! I wasn't look-" Her eyes grew wide looking up into the face she thought she had memorized down to every inch._

'_**That Smile... is it…?'**_

"_Edmond…" Letting the name slip out of her mouth before she even knew it herself. He held out one of his hands to help her up. And of course she took it._

_**----------------**_

_End Flashback_

_----------------_

"No, I can't do it. Not this time…" closing her eyes, her mind started to drift off into her own dreamland.

* * *

The night air was cool. The roads were empty besides the few cars that past by her. The side walks held a few people, perhaps coming home from hanging out or vise visa. Forgetting to turn her signal on, Kagome turned down the next block. This street was empty so she took the chance and drove a little faster. Stopping at a stop sign, Kagome pulled out her keys to the front door and continued down the street until she was in front of her old home. Oh how she missed her mother's cooking for every meal and her old bedroom that she now shared with Inuyasha. Her brother and grandfather, oh she just missed it all. But right at that moment she missed New York just as much. 

Finding a parking space on the street only a few steps down from the stone stairs, Kagome locked the car's doors and started walking, her heels clicking on the cement floor beneath her. Looking up at the stairs, Kagome sighed before complaining that she was tired and she didn't feel like walking up so many stairs, only to have to walk up more to get to her room once she got inside.

Finally she got to the top of the stair case and sighed in annoyance a before walking to the front door, passing an old well house and the god tree that she remembered she had to clean when she was younger. Unlocking the front door, Kagome announced she was home and kicked off her heels before walking further into the house.

"Hey."

Looking up, Kagome saw Inuyasha standing in front of her, his arm over head leaning on the wall with his other hand on his hip. He had on red shorts today; only succeeding in making his hair look brighter.

"Hello, Inuyasha."

Walking past him with a smile on her face she threw her bag on an empty chair and stepped into the kitchen and washed her hands.

"What did you guys have for dinner?"

"Well your mother and Souta went out to an 'old friend's' house. She just called and said she would be back in the morning, so I ate out."

"What about grandpa?" drying her hands on a paper towel, she looked inside the refrigerator.

"I think he said he was going with them…" standing in the area with her, he leaned his weight on the table until he pulled out a chair and sat down.

Deciding on just making a ham and cheese omelet, Kagome pulled out the two eggs, butter, a can milk and of course, the cheese and ham.

"You weren't listening?" Kagome asked as she pulled out the frying pan.

"Not really…"

The sound of the butter sizzling in the hot pan went throughout the kitchen. Cracking the eggs into the glass bowl she pulled out before, she started to mix in the milk. Once there was enough milk, she poured the egg mixture into the pan to cook.

"So how was your day?"

"It was okay… got some leads on the case," Kagome wouldn't tell Inuyasha that the killer might be after her next. She didn't want to scare him. After all, this was her job.

"That's good; when I called you before you sounded tired."

She laughed a little, "That's because I was. Oh what did you get Rin?"

Kagome placed a slice of ham and then the cheese on top of the half done egg, flipping it onto its self making a semicircle.

"Some clothes; I thought I couldn't go wrong with that," he played with the napkin holder out of boredom.

"You called Sesshoumaru to see what size you should get?"

"Yea and he was pissed. I forgot about the time difference and I woke him up."

"Oh that's right." She put her omelet on a plate and toasted a slice of bread, putting some butter on that too. With her plate in hand, Kagome walked over to the table. Sitting down next to Inuyasha, she began to eat her meal.

"Sango called me earlier on my cell to see if she could put a story in the paper. She complained to me that she had to stay up until it was a decent hour over here."

Talking around a mouthful of toast, Kagome asked, "What was it about?"

"Something with the government, again," Inuyasha answered, walking to the refrigerator and pulling out a bottle of water. She heard the plastic snap, telling her it was a new bottle.

After a few gulps Inuyasha spoke again, "Hey, you know your mother told me you were once a priestess," Kagome looked up in surprise and embarrassment. "She**s**howed me pictures and everything of you in your cute little outfits. What happened? Why'd you stop?"

Swallowing the last of her omelet, Kagome cleared her throat, a faint blush on her cheeks. "Well I didn't have much of a choice, Inuyasha," walking over to the sink to put her plate down.

"What… How come?" now Inuyasha was just confused; weren't priestesses born with the power? He never heard of one before- or maybe he should say never thought them to be real.

"Well…" Turning around to face him she continued "Uh, you see, once a priestess loses her virginity she loses her powers along with it," Kagome looked off to the side, remembering the day she had sex for the first time and coming home to find out all she could do was heal a little here and there. To say the least, her mother wasn't happy that Kagome had lost everything at the age of seventeen. But hey, at least she didn't have a baby…right?

"Oh… I see, so when did it happen?"

"Inuyasha; that's not really something I want to talk about," blushing more and remembering almost everything her summer lover had did to her, Kagome's face only deepened in shade remembering what Inuyasha did to her every single time.

Kagome looked back over to him when he asked something she didn't hear. She walked closer to him and covered his mouth with her finger, a pout on her face as she unzipped her pants, telling him what she wanted. He only grinned behind her finger, pulling her closer. Letting her pants fall to the kitchen floor, she stepped out of them as Inuyasha hungrily devoured her lips.

----

Lifting her naked leg up and around his own waist, Inuyasha's hand roamed down Kagome's soft leg, feeling the night's cool air on her skin. He murmured something under his breath that Kagome couldn't hear, the words slipping from his lips before he kissed hers, their half open eyes closing slowly. The kiss wasn't soft but it wasn't rough either. Pushing his face closer to hers, Kagome moaned as her fingers became lost within his sliver locks.

Falling over onto something unknown, Kagome managed to get on top of Inuyasha. She straddled his hips as their lips were still together. Licking her bottom lip, he begged her to open her mouth and she complied. He slipped his tongue inside her warm mouth, tasting a hint of coffee she must have had before she came and the eggs she had had a few moments ago. He drank in her taste until she fought him for control. She felt as his hand moving up her thigh onto her back, rolling up her shirt out of his way, his hands started caressing her skin in soft circles; his fingers catching a few strands of her loose hair as he did. Arching into his touch, she was forced to breath through her nose, her lips not wanting to leave his. She made small noises in the back of her throat when one of his skilled hands brushed the fabric on the valley in between her legs.

Finally breaking free of the kiss, they both panted. Their hands never leaving were they rested. Still breathing heavy, Inuyasha just held her. He knew she was tired and to tell the truth he was too. So he just held her close to his body, breathing in her scent. That didn't last too long, seeing as Kagome got up and walked into the bathroom; her blood red cotton underwear clinging to her hips. It was then he realized they had been in the living room. Coming back into the area, Kagome walked up the stairs, waving for him to follow. After a moment Inuyasha did, walking into the bedroom after her; but when he walked in, he didn't see her.

"Kagome?"

He turned around when he heard the door slam closed; revealing her hiding place behind the door.

He teased her when he spoke next, "What are _you_ doing?"

The look in her eyes only intensified, their brown coloring consuming his mind as he looked on in pleasure. There was something in her stare and the way her hips moved as she walked that made the hair on his arms raise up. When she was close enough she planted and kiss on his lips again, pushing him back until he fell on the bed. Slowly, the raven haired beauty bent down over Inuyasha with her lips parted slightly. She climbed over him, her knees next to his upper thighs. Inuyasha knew exactly what she was doing. Happily, he placed his hands over his head onto the soft bed beneath them, knowing she wanted submission when she held them firmly in place. Looking into Kagome's brown orbs; his breath picked up slightly when he saw her face move closer; her bottom still in the air. The lamp that was still on sat on the bedside table, making their red clothes seem to glow with the heat their bodies threw off. Her face was close enough to his that he could feel her breath on his hot skin

"I need you…" her voice was barely above a whisper; only making him grin more.

Her lips descended over his; leaning into the touch as best he could with his arms over his head. Her laugh sounded drugged in Inuyasha's ears, looking down at her 'captive' for a moment before closing her eyes and hungrily kissing him again, earning a groan from, earning a groan from her lover. This was what she wanted all day, him in between her legs to dull the throb there. Taking advantage of the groan, Kagome's tongue slipped inside his slightly opened mouth. She moaned a little, making Inuyasha harder than he already was. Losing the control he thought he had, his tongue fought hers for control over the kiss. She moved closer into him making him flatten the back of his head onto the bed. Releasing his wrists, she moved her hands to his hair, messing up the little bit he had done earlier, tugging it slightly. His arms went around her shoulders, hoping to lower her body closer to his own. Her chest pressed against his making him groan again, but in annoyance, hating the clothes they both had on, stopping him from feeling her soft, inventing flesh. They both pulled away, in hopes that they both would catch their breaths fast.

His fingers, still on her, could feel the sweat on her once cool skin, now hot because of the closeness between them. Just when Inuyasha's labored breathing slowed down Kagome pulled away and stood up. Inuyasha let out a sound close to a whine. His eyes following her movement, afraid she would leave him hanging. He sat up when he saw she pulled her blue shirt over her head, reveling her blood red bar. His grin widened as he took off his own shirt, lifting it over his head and dropping it onto the floor, next to her blue top. Before he could pull off his shorts Kagome pulled down her red panties over her hips and thighs until they fell to the floor. She sat on his lap fully nude facing him with her arms around his neck, making him hate his pants even more. He held her tight around her mid back, forcing her chest to touch his own. Falling back over onto the bed with his feet still on the floor, he still wanted more.

His hands went further south until he grasped the soft flesh of her buttocks causing Kagome to moan and press her hips downward. The friction heated his lap as his half-formed bulge filled out the front of his pants. Inuyasha's grip on her body tightened as he kissed her cheeks and jaw then down her neck. Bringing a little bit of skin in between his teeth as he sucked the spot until it was pink with the abuse his mouth had caused.

Moving body weight onto her knees and moving her head up so he had better access to her skin, Kagome tugged on his sliver mane of hair. Pulling it loose from underneath his frame; pulling his lips back to hers for another hunger filled kiss. Her body moved along with his as she murmured his name in between breaths. Inuyasha smiled into the kiss as his hips involuntarily moved up to meet hers. Pulling away again, Kagome said something but Inuyasha's mind didn't understand.

"What?"

"Never mind." She rasped out as her teeth nipped an earlobe before bowing her head so she could kiss his neck and shoulder once more.

"You know, I would love to be just as naked as you are," Inuyasha stated as he looked at the ceiling over the bed through half lidded eyes.

"Oh, I think I could do that for you."

Kagome moved back some as her hands untied the draw string on his red shorts and pulled the material over his hips and black boxers, making sure they stayed on.

He groaned in frustration again when she neglected to take off the one article of clothing he really didn't want to wear. He suddenly remembering her pair of pants they had left down stairs.

"What if someone comes back sooner then I thought and sees your pants in the kitchen?"

"Worry about it later," she said as her hand ran up his thighs before stopping on his skin hidden under the marital of his boxers. Inuyasha's hand finally moved up to touch one of Kagome's breasts. Kagome sucked in a breath sharply before letting it out on a moan. Her hands dug under the black material for his well to known sex and he froze as she found his member confined in the fabric, growing and hardening at her soft touches. Inuyasha fought to keep quite but was losing thebattle with himself when she tugged him a little. He threw his head back and gripping her breast that was still in his hand harder. Remembering through the madness, his hand roughly massaged her mound of flesh under his fingers until he found her gentle pink nipple in between his index finger and thumb. Kagome leaned into his touch; her mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure. Forgetting momentarily about what was in her hand until in all her joy she tugged on his sex some more. Inuyasha gripped her flesh roughly again in a gasp giving Kagome time to pull off his boxers.

He nearly froze again when Kagome grabbed his member with both hands, rubbing and stroking him slowly at first only to pick up some speed. The pleasure of her touches went to his stomach and up his back, building with each stroke. He made sounds that he wasn't even sure were coming from his own throat anymore. Catching himself, Inuyasha moved one his hands to hold her waist while the other went in between her legs, causing the raven haired beauty to slow her hand movements on his staff; only at a mind numbing speed now. As his middle finger went inside her, her hands stopped moving altogether. Her mind became mush and she had no idea left to what she was doing. She felt one of his other fingers find her bud while another joined the wetness in between her legs. As he pumped his fingers in and out of her, small droplets of her moisture fell onto his hot skin. Kagome moaned as her hips tried to move along with his hands.

Moving over him, her hands continued their work on his sex, acting as if it they had never stopped. They both continued pumping and rubbing one another. Both of their breathing was labored as their lungs fought for the oxygen their brains and bodies needed. Inuyasha continued his hands movement after closing his eyes hoping to hold back his release a little longer, until it actually came. The feeling he was well used to continued welling up deep in his loins until finally it burst as he lost control, his hips pushing up to hers in need. His seed spilled out and hit her lower stomach and her little patch of black hair. The white liquid also ran down her hands before she lifted fingers to her mouth and licked some off. He only grinned at her and started to pump his fingers again. He pulled them in and out over and over again, continually. He continued as her moans became louder and louder, her hips beginning to buck with each pump.

Her eyes shot open and she threw her head back in pure bliss, repeating his name over and over again. Her flow flooded his palm as her nails dug into his skin. She collapsed against his chest, unable to hold herself up anymore, looking as though in true pain and ecstasy all at once. Holding her under her chin with sticky fingers, he brought her lips back to his own forcefully. The kiss was full of hunger and passion. Kagome knew what he wanted. She wanted it too.

Finding the strength she thought had left her, she climbed on top of him and held his hardened sex again, Inuyasha pulled away from her mouth on a moan. His eyes shut as she moved onto him. A noise escaped his throat when he felt the head rub against her wet folds. Pushing her down with his hands on her hips he held his breath when he felt the tightness he knew all too well surround him. Kagome once again threw her head back, her eyes closed tightly as her walls readjusted to his size once more. After a few minutes she started to move up and down along his staff; his hips moving with her. His foot firmly on the floor and one of his hands beside himself with the other on her hip, Inuyasha moved up into her hips causing her to gasp. Grunting with every movement, he pushed his hips closer and closer into hers, going deeper inside of her. The pleasure was surreal as she felt him shifting within her. Kagome's hands gripped the sheets when she cried out, being met with Inuyasha's own cry of ecstasy. His back arched up as her inner walls clung to him as they tried to get every drop he had to offer. Doubling over, she fell on top of her husband-to-be, shuddering still at the after affects of her orgasm. Inuyasha encircled her within his arms, pulling out of her warmth moments later.

"…I love you." Kagome whispered out close to his ear.

Inuyasha kissed her forehead, "I love you too."

After a few moments of silence as Kagome was on the edge of falling asleep, her eyes shot open, sitting up some so she could look at Inuyasha. The sliver haired man beneath her cursed and rubbed his closed golden eyes.

"What?" Kagome asked, when he didn't answer she asked again. "What is it?"

"Kagome, we didn't use protection and I know you're not ready for a kid."

"What's that supposes to mean-You are?"

Forgetting his first statement and only focusing on the later she looked into his half open eyes with a smile.

"Stop laughing, I was waiting till we were married and you wanted the kid too. Hopefully you won't be pregnant."

Lying back down onto his chest Kagome exhaled, "I've been taking Birth control pills this past week. That's why I went into the bathroom earlier."

"Why didn't you tell me…wait doesn't it take a month or so to work?"

Kagome thought, or tried to, back to what the box had said.

"… Well, I guess I'll buy a pregnancy test in a few days…"

Kagome pulled her sticky skin away from Inuyasha's so he could move up to the middle of the bed.

Turning onto his side he looked at her bare back, "Where you going?" He asked around a yawn.

"To go get those pants, I'll be right back," smiling again, she stood up and walked to the door. Opening it, she walked out the room, putting a sheet over her naked body.

Walking down the steps and into the kitchen she picked up the black dress pants off the tiled floor and turned off the lights as she walked out. Going into the living room next she turned off the lights there also. With that, she walked back up the steps, pants in hand. When she returned to the room, Inuyasha was still awake but looking down she saw his member was growing hard again.

"Ready for round two?"

* * *

TBC…

* * *

Okay, hopefully that lemon was better then my first. And I know this chapter didn't have a lot in it but I had writers block and nothing was really coming to mind. But hey something's better then nothing, right? So I hope you liked this chapter and I want to see many more reviews! 

**Question for the day:**

_Do you believe in love?_

Personally no I don't. I only see it only as a label we, as humans, put on a number of feeling we feel at the same time. Feelings like lust, attraction, and others; and of course time. As time passes you start to lose interest in the one that had caught your eye many days, weeks, months, or years ago.

The only kind of love out there is one between a parent and their children; but sadly in this day in age we live in that to is hard to find, in most cases anyway.

Though I don't believe in love I like to write stories of two people falling head over heels for each other. And there's nothing better then curling up with a good book with a little romance. Funny how things work out, ne?

Tell me what you think about the subject.

* * *

Thanks for reading

-CagedRaven-


	8. Water It With Care Part two

**Remember not to breathe…**

By: CagedRaven

* * *

Chapter 7

**Water it with care (part 2)**

"Ed!" a young female voice called with joy. The young male in dark blue denim and a brown shirt turned toward the sound of his name and smiled. She had been meeting him every night since they had run into each other the other night. Seeing as how she didn't call the cops he figured it was okay. She stopped in front of him and caught her breathe from all the running she had just did.

She wore a thin black summer dress with combat boots that almost went up to her knees and a thin red knitted summer sweater on top of her bare arms. Her bright blue eyes had black eyeliner around them and her lips were coated in the same dark color. When she pointed a finger in his face he saw her nails where painted black as well, "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Oh, have you? I thought maybe you may have been sleeping seeing as how its two o'clock in the morning," Edmond said jokily with a smile on his face. His smile only made her blush. She hid her cherry face behind her lose shoulder length hair, not wanting him to see. But he did anyway,

"Aw are you bushing?" He pinched her cheek but pulled back when she acted as though trying to bite it.

"You ass! I was not, you most be going blind!" she said, walking ahead of him down the empty street until she turned the corner. She heard him walking behind her; both having no idea where the other was headed. She looked up to his face as they walked; blushing more whenever he looked back at her. Edmond only lowered his head when a car passed or if another person was walking by them.

"Kamiko," she went off into her dream world whenever he said her name, only thinking if this was what love felt like. Getting chills down your spine whenever he was close, getting lightheaded whenever he called your name, becoming sad and disappointed when you couldn't be around him. '_Man I've got it bad…'_

"Yes?"

"I have another friend I was suppose to see tonight," Again her mind went mushy, '_Another friend? So does that mean he sees my as a friend already? Oh, two more steps to being Mrs. Edmond white…Would he/could he be my knight in shinning amour and save me from a world of complete boredom?' _

"… Okay?" He had finished what he had said but she didn't hear a damn word! Her shade of red only deepened as she asked him to repeat it. Unlike her parents who would tell her to stop daydreaming and get her head out of her books, he only smiled again and chuckled and repeated every word.

"I have another friend I was supposed to see tonight and wanted to know if it would okay if you wanted to come along," **s**he only nodded her head with her own smile, not trusting her voice to say the right words. _'Yup, I've got it bad… Just like the entire population of woman in my story books.' _

---------------------

"Hiroshi Sato," the male said as he extended his hand to her.

"Kamiko Nagano," she said while putting his name into her photographic memory.

He had his short black hair gelled up and his dark eyes only seemed darker thanks to the sunless sky. His tanned skin seemed a deeper shade against his white shirt and light blue denim shorts. She didn't find it strange that one person, or more, most have known about Ed's powers. After all her own brother and her internet 'buddy,' Ink, knew about her.

Edmond looked at them after he introduced them to each other. It was weird. It was like Hiroshi was the light in the dark with his clothes tonight and Kamiko was the shadow that was only seen with a light on. Though he remembered how in the dark her eyes seemed to glow. To say the least, it freaked him out.

"So Ed, what did you want?" Hiroshi called out, turning around to face his friend. Kamiko looked past him, the same smile she seemed to always have whenever she looked at Edmond. She didn't see him as a killer, she saw him as someone only trying to get stronger; someone only taking orders to improve his own strength, mentally and physically. Maybe that's why she saw him in a light that no one else could. Her smile fell as realization hit her. It was just like a story.

'_It's like looking into a mirror. He's just like me. Only wanting to become better so he can control it. These urges to break things down until even the best would fail.' _

"It's about that chick, isn't it?" Hiroshi asked, talking about Edmonds 'boss'. Edmond only nodded. Kamiko listened in on their conversation; pulling out of her inner thoughts. "Wait," Both of the males turned to her in question as she walked over to them.

"Where have you been staying at, Ed?" Hiroshi nodded to her question.

"Oh," surprised by her question his gray-green eyes softened as he answered. "I've been staying at 'A's house."

"Been?" Kamiko said, storing the initial he used in her brain just as she had done before with Hiroshi's name.

"Yes, her grandfather came from out of town so I only go there at night when he's sleeping or out of the house," pausing, he chuckled then continued, "She told me he said something to do with 'not wanting his granddaughter to be alone when a killer was out there.'"

"Funny, she's the one behind it all," Hiroshi murmured.

"Do you want to stay with me then?" Kamiko asked holding her hands behind her back, hoping he would say yes.

"How would he do that? Your parents most likely know about him from on the news," Hiroshi asked. They stood under a street lamp in the park surrounded by trees and wild flowers that only grew in the summer. Kamiko sometimes wished she was into the brightly colored flowers, other times she was happy she detested them. She didn't want a bouquet of flowers from her future lover (she hoped to be Edmond). Flowers were too ordinarily; you could buy them anywhere. She wanted a story, a dance, a song; anything made by the man's heart.

"I have a secret too," she started out looking from their faces until her cheeks turned pink again and her eyes became glued to the floor underneath her boots.

"I have a power I mean, also. You see I can erase a memory or two," **s**he looked to the few stars that seemed to be bright enough to withstand the lights on the earth. She noticed that her crushes' friend had backed up a little.

"I've been trying to learn on my own how to look into these memories that others wanted gone. I had did it once before, when I younger, but it seems it may not be worth it. Maybe they wanted it wiped from their memories for a reason, I started to think. One time I really did see into a nightmare. It was a fear I didn't know existed in the human heart. It was one of death. A memory, this woman was seeing her child die, over and over again in her dreams. I erased her memory of course, of all the events; of me doing it and everything. My parents don't even know about me," seeing that they were staring at her in pity and regret for her, she quietly waved her hands in front of her and said the point to her conversation shyly, "Well, you see; if they do see you I could erase the fact that they ever did," Edmond nodded seeing her point. Hiroshi only stood wondering if she had looked into his mind already without him knowing.

------------------------

"This is going to be great. There's a guest bedroom with a lock on the door you could use. I'll give you the key; my mother will just think she lost the key again," she laughed, unlocking the front door of her house. Opening it slowly at first to make sure all the lights were off.

"Come on; it's right up stairs."

"Kamiko?" she sighed looking over to her right. There was Hakudoshi, again. He stood in the dark in his white PJ's with the six yellow and blue buttons. His small purple orbs glowing in the artificial light of the night light. In his right hand was a cup filled with, most likely, chocolate milk.

"You didn't tell me you had a brother," Edmond said, looking down at her with a smile. She would have gone red if she had seen it, but her attention was on her brother. Edmond looked at the boy before him, he smile falling, "With powers too."

"Haku, get out of his head," The little boy rubbed his eye with his free hand, looking at them halfheartedly.

"You know just as much as I that I can't control it," Hakudoshi stated, not noticing that she called him by the nick name he hated. "Wait," He pulled apart the strings in his mind focusing on the one in front of him. "You're the one she asked me about before…" He whispered so low that no one heard him.

"Good night, Haku," Kamiko said as she pulled out a gold key from a cup in the kitchen. He only nodded before seeing them both go up the stairs. He relaxed remembering her pull out the key.

* * *

The room was nice in his eyes. Hell, they did more with this one room then he did with his own home. A lovely small plant sat in the window, catching the rays of the slowly rising sun on its pale petals. The soil seemed a little dry, maybe he would water it later.

He walked over to the bed and fell down onto it happily. The bed was white and blue, with a line of lime green going through it. The room itself, a light tan. His eyes closed hoping for the peace that he once had known before. Helet the darkness consume him while his mind went blank with slumber.

* * *

"Haku, this is not to be talked with mother or father. It is something WE," She pointed back and forth between the two of them, "both need to handle with care."

"Yea, yea, yea." Hakudoshi said as he rolled his purple eyes behind his cup of milk.

"I mean it! If ma asks about the key and why the room is locked don't say anything," She pointed her finger in his face before turning around to leave, wanting to go lay in her own bed.

Hakudoshi put his empty cup on his night stand, "Even if I did, you would just erase their memory anyway," He said getting under his blue sheet and closing his eyes, not waiting for an answer back.

Kamiko answered anyway, "You know it," She turned off the light and closed the door, walking down the hall to her own room. Throwing her clothes under her covers so no one would see she went out. After she wiped off her makeup she flopped on the black sheets covering her bed, just as Edmond and her brother had done, and fell into a deep slumber facing away from the sun peeking into her room.

* * *

A slender hand pulled out a phone from her bag, pushing the number four and pressing pound after. Pulling the phone up to her ear she listened to the dial tone as she waited for the person on the other end to pick up. On the third ring she hung up and decided to send a text. She typed out the words in the shorts way she could, reread it and clicked the send button.

She would e-mail the other.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing up at five o'clock in the morning?"

Swing around and looking at her grandfather with a smile on her face, she walked over to him.

"I have to go to work grandpa; but I could ask you the same thing," **s**he opened her laptop on the kitchen counter, opening her mailbox and read the subjects before clicking on one. Clicking reply she started to type out the message to pyro.

"Who you writing to at this time of the morning?" again she only smiled as her nails still sounded on the lettered keys. She moved her long rusted colored hair out of the way.

"Ayame?"

"No one but a co-worker, grandpa," she clicked 'send' and opened a picture file on her computer. Touching the screen gently with her nail, she outlined the face and closed her laptop, looking at her grandfather with the same smile she perfected over the years. Placing her computer in her bag and walking back to the kitchen she asked, "Would you like me to make you something to eat before I go?"

The old man shook his head, waving her off, "I can do it on my own."

Ayame only giggled (something else she learned to do), walking away looking through a makeup kit for her red lipstick; a shade of red that would match her shoes. He cleared his throat, wanting her attention.

When her pale green eyes fell on him he spoke, "Ayame," he started, "I find it odd that almost all the victims were kids you went to school with before," his gray eyes locked with her pale ones, her finger moved to her chin as she thought.

"I saw that too. I wander what crazy son of a bitch is behind this," her grandfather dropped the subject. How could he think his only grandchild would have something to do with it? After all, the news caster said all the bodies had drowned and Ayame was fearful of drowning herself. After being in a car with her parents and sinking to the bottom of a lake. She was the only survivor. How could he think such a thing…?

"Grandpa," The old man looked up at her, "I'm leaving early today. I'll see you later," kissing him on the cheek she picked up her bags and walked out the door.

His voice seemed to echo in the small home, "Have a nice day…"

Just as it had done all those years ago when he looked after her. She had gotten picked on when she started the new school he had enrolled her to. He thought she just needed a back bone. He started to wonder if maybe her courage had taken her to new heights. Again the old man shook his head,

* * *

A feeling in his pocket woke him up. His phone was vibrating again. He wouldn't answer it, he just ignored it. The person must have given up because it stopped. He rolled a little to get his face out of the sun sneaking passed the shade and slowly fell back to sleep.

Again the vibrating woke him up. Damn this person was persistent. Sitting up he pulled out his phone, seeing it was a text. He flipped his phone open and opened the text message to read it.

'Ed, 2nite is da nite that u kill da cop. Meet me in da closed school 10- . Don't b late. I want 2 c this 1 die.' 

Rubbing the back of his head with his free hand he wrote back.

'I'll b there.' Throwing the phone back in his pocket and flopping back onto the pillow he closed his eyes, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

"You've got mail."

Kamiko sat up scared out of her mind when she heard the male voice in her room. Seeing the lime green light coming from her speakers she realized they were still on. Walking over to the desk she flopped down and moved her mouse to get the screen saver to go away. She open up her mail box along with the only mail in it.

"I know this e-mail address…"

'Pyro, tomorrow I need you to find this Edmond and erase all his memory from the last few weeks. Also bring him to the cops. Let them think he did it all. 

I would take him myself but my grandfather is in town.'

Kamiko yawned, covering her mouth with a hand before typing.

'I'll do it.' She then clicked send laughing at what 'Ink' had just said.

"Or maybe I should call you 'A' from now on…"

* * *

"Hakodoshi," Kamiko whined out his name, holding her hands in front of her face like in a prayer.

"No," Kamiko's shoulders dropped as she watched her brother eat another chocolate cupcake her mother had made earlier. Edmond sat across from him in the basement, looking down at his phone that was vibrating from time to time. The clock read nine-thirty and 'A' wanted to know if he was on his way.

"Haku," she sighed out, "Listen if you found out her name for us I'll…" She thought about what her brother might want from her. Her mind came up blank.

"What do you want?"

The boy licked the icing off his finger, "For you to… do all my homework for a month," Kamiko glared at him but agreed.

Hakudoshi smirked as he closed his purple eyes and looked into the minds that filled his own. Removing each useless strand of thoughts as he had before when looking for Edmond. "…Ayame… Waki . Edmond, you already know her name," Kamiko looked at Edmond, pouting. He only smiled back and put away his phone.

"Kamiko, the person you are talking to online is the same person… she wanted Ed to do everything and then you to erase his memory so he would get blamed for everything."

Edmond didn't seem shocked by this, "Haku, we already know this, could you just tell us why she wanted these people dead-"

"Ma's coming," Haku opened his eyes and turned on the television while Kamiko pushed Ed into a closet.

"What are you kids doing down here?" their mother found it odd that they both wanted to be in the side of the house with out being forced, let alone wanted to watch a movie together.

"Still watching movies,"

She nodded before turning around to leave them to their movies, closing the door behind her.

"Edmond, you can come out now," just as he was walking out the door to the basement opened again.

"Oh, now I know what I wanted to ask to two about," their mother looked down at her daughter pressed against one of the closet doors, her hair standing on end and her face flushed. "What happened?"

"Uh," Hakudoshi was the one to speak. "It's a scary movie and you scared her when you walked back in," too bad what was on the screen didn't fit his story

"Oh?"

Inside the closet Edmond landed in a pile of old coats and clothes waiting for winter to be worn again. He could hear the older woman asking about a key; most likely the one Kamiko had given to him. After a few moments the door opened Kamiko shyly smiled extending a hand to help him up, "Sorry about that. I didn't know she was going to come back."

"Hey, lovebirds," Kamiko dropped Edmond's hand and blushed, Edmond only looked confused. He only saw her as a little sister.

"I know why she wanted them dead…"

"Go on,"

"Something to do with her past; her memories are really guarded," after a moment of silence Hakudoshi continued, "Ayame is scared of drowning herself. That maybe why she wanted your power to kill others the same way she feared. She was in a car with her parents when there was an accident andthey sunk to the bottom of a lake. She was the only survivor."

Kamiko showed little emotion while Edmond showed none what so ever.

"She got picked on when she started the new school that her grandfather put her in. Something to do with they all thought she had killed her parents herself. Then one day in P.E. class some kid pushed her into the pool. To say the least they all started laugh and finally someone helped her out. Get this: the one that helped her out was one of the cops working on the case, Kouga Wolf. She's been in love with him ever since. To bad he doesn't remember her, any of them really…"

"I'm guessing all the bullies are the ones dead?" Kamiko looked from her brother to her crush.

"Uh, not really. You see Manten was one of his friends that was always pulling Kouga away from her and making fun of her. Then their was a girl named Kikyo he liked but seeing as she got married and killed herself, Ayame went after her sister, Kaede.

"Kaede was a replacement for her sister Kikyo," Edmond repeated, remembering back to when Ayame had said that herself.

Hakudoshi nodded, "Yes and she only wants the cop dead because,"

"Because she looks like Kikyo?" Kamiko over talked her brother, flipping through a book she had pulled out of nowhere.

"Yes," Hakudoshi opened his eyes glaring at his sister, "If you both knew already then why did you ask?"

"Well we didn't know but since you're talking so slow, we kind of get the idea of were your going," Edmond said looking at the time again.

Hakudoshi only glared at the older teen and looked back at the television screen.

"Wait then what about Amber and Dottie Klean?" Kamiko said.

"Dottie knew her and her name. Maybe Ayame was just paranoid?" Hakudoshi guessed.

"Amber was my problem. I didn't mean to do it, but it happened," Edmond answered as he got up to leave.

"Thanks Haku! I'll do your homework for you like I promised," Kimiko promised, walking out the back door in the basement with Edmond before turning around looking at her brother again.

"One more thing," Hakudoshi sighed looking back at his sister. "The cop, where is she?"

* * *

TBC

* * *

_-CagedRaven- _

**Just so everyone's on the same page:**

'A' (now known as Ayame Waki) wants Kagome dead because she looks like Kikiyou (chapter 3).

Edmond is going to kill Kagome because he wants to test his powers on a moving 'target' just like all the others he killed (chapter 3).

'A' called a girl named **Kamiko** (who she only knows as Pyro) to 'take care 'of Ed (chapter 4) .

But doesn't know that Kamiko doesn't want to do it anymore (chapter 6 & 7).

Kagome Knows about Edmond is after her life (chapter 5).

No one but Ed and Hakudoshi know what 'A' looks like,

(Hiroshi only met her once and doesn't really remember what she looked like.)

Ed sees Kamiko as a little sister but Kamiko has a crush on him.

Hiroshi met Kamiko (this chapter)

Edmond is now staying at Kamiko's house without her parents knowing; only Haku knows and Hiroshi.

Edmond knows about Kamiko's and Haku's powers. (Hiroshi only knows about Kamiko's)

They found out why Ayame wanted these people dead. (This chapter)

I think that is all…

_**-Okay I got the plot moving again! Hopefully you all liked it. **_

_**This story has been my most **__'favorite-ed' __**story from my readers so I want to thank everyone who Reviewed and clicked the Favorite button. **_

_**Please review more! **_

****

_**Thanks for reading **_

****

_**-CagedRaven-**_

****


	9. Death By A Nightmare

**Remember not to breathe…**

_**-CagedRaven-

* * *

**_

Chapter 8

**Death By A Nightmare**

"Nothing personal," a female's voice echoed inside the school's empty pool room. It was a little after ten and the woman played with her rust colored hair as she looked over her shoulder at Edmond and nodded, giving him the okay. "You just look like someone I hate!"

The boy lifted up his good arm and water rushed after her. Kagome tried to run, her wet hair clinging to the side of her face and chin, but the liquid moved too fast. Scared out of her mind she pulled out her gun and tried to think of a way to aim it at the teen, without killing him.

She slipped on the wet tiles and she almost fell but caught her herself and continued to run, breathing in all the air her hurting lungs could hold. Laughter rung through her ears and bounced off the walls around her, Ayame's laughter she knew.

How did she get into this? A question Kagome was having trouble answering, herself. She should have stayed home. She should have showed Kouga the note. She should have told someone were she was going. What was she thinking? Was she thinking at the time?

_--------------------------------------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------------------------_

Looking down at her golden watch again, Kagome sighed.

"What**'s** wrong, sweetie?" her mother asked as she passed the butter to Souta.

Spinning her chopsticks around in the fried noodles in front of her, Kagome just shook her head.

"I just feel a little guilty eating out when I know Kouga is busy doing paperwork behind his desk," she lied, thinking about the note she had found on her desk earlier.

The hand writing was female so it couldn't have been Edmond, plus how would he have known which desk was hers? It's not like she had anything on it like pictures or her name on a plank carved in gold. Unless it was a smart person who had their connections … or they worked there…

Souta grinned seeing the irritation written all over Inuyasha's face. Why not just push it a little further?

"Who's Kouga?"

Kagome started blankly out her brother knowing what he was doing.

"I told you already, he's the person with me on the case."

The journalist decided to just refrain himself from opening his mouth when the name Kouga was brought up, and by Kagome none the less. What was she thinking, if she even was, she knew how much he hated her co-worker! Though he did only meet the freak on one occasion, one being the first time they met and the other was other the phone so that didn't really count… Whatever, same difference, he still didn't like the prick.

'_I just need to think of something else…'_

Looking over to his left he really saw the restaurant that the whole family was in for the pass fifteen minutes. The restaurant was full, but not with annoying people pushing and laughing a little too loud for his liking. It was full of gentle talking others that seemed to know how to hold a conversation. The space was lovely, decorated in fine blues, purples, and deep grays. The place was called 'Moon's Melody' with musical notes around the name on the sign. Moon, because it was only open at night. Melody maybe because a piano's song played softly in the background from speakers and on weekends a player came in and played while you ate. Inuyasha saw a waitress sit a couple down at a table while another was giving out food. It was very relaxing…

----------------------

Kagome pushed up the straps to loose black suspenders, hidden under her suit's jacket. A pale gray silk tie hung around her neck as it contrasted nicely with her white shirt. Slipping her glove covered fingers around her gun's handle loosely; making sure it was still there. No one would know where she was gone; no one would know where she was. She stepped on the gas peddle hard and rode off into the night, leaving her home for the night, and her destination on the note her mind refused to throw away.

------------------------

Parking down the block from the school and looking at her watch again, Kagome pulled out her gun before slipping through an unlocked window. The building was cool and quiet; classroom doors were open and chairs still stacked in corners of the room from the last day of school before summer break. The blackboards were clean and most likely gum was stuck underneath some of the student**'**s desks. A plain, old school building, just like the one she had gone to.

Stealthily, Kagome walked down the dark, tiled hallway. Her gun pointed down and her finger on the trigger just incase. She had to keep reminding herself she had no back up and on several occasions she had to stop her hand from grabbing her phone, needing to remind herself again about the back up.

She peekedinto every room she passed on the first floor then headed up a flight of stairs to the second floor. If there was nothing up there then the last floor would have to be the basement.

Walking passed more empty rooms that looked the same, besides the computer room and gym, Kagome walked back down a different flight of stairs and walked out into the basement. On this floor there was usually the gym with its locker rooms, cafeterias for students and teachers, and music rooms with their own lockerfor instruments. She would have to look through them all.

First she looked in the cafeterias, both. Kagome saw nothing odd in the rooms. Going down the hallway with only a small flash light lighting her way; she went to the next room which was the music room and its locker room. Nothing but empty chairs and a few sheets of music left behind. The locker was cleaned out; the teacher most likely took all the instruments during the last few weeks of school. Kagome closed the door behind her and placed the broken lock on the teacher's desk. She hesitated moving on; stopping when she heard foot steps and giggles bouncing off the walls. They were walking away from her, going farther down the hall.

Kagome tip-toed to the door and peeked out through the window on the door, her breathing stopping all together when eyes met her own. She jumped away and lifted her hand that held her gun with both hands, ready to pull the trigger. The darkness hid the face but she could tell the person was grinning. Grinning like a clown through this glass and twisting the door knob as if teasing her. Kagome always had a fear of clowns…

She shot once; piercing through the glass on the door and hearing a cry of pain. Her ears heard a slight ring after the shot but she ignored it; kicking the door open and aiming for anything that moved, not seeing the person she shot anywhere. She noticed a little bit of their blood behind on the floor though. Someone was in here; at least she knew that now. All she had to do was find them.

Pointing the flashlight up and down the hallway before jogging over to the direction she still heard the heels stepping on the tiles. _'A woman… about a hundred and …' _Kagome listened closely trying to ID the killer. _'A hundred and fifty-sixty pounds,'_ she guessed going by how hard the heel landed on floor, thanking all her schooling for things like this.

Turning off her flashlight she counted to five slowly, _'one…two…three… four… five!'_ she turned around the corner and aimed for the woman she knew was down this hallway. The lights snapped on, blinding Kagome and forcing her to shield her eyes; having been used to the darkness. Once her eyes adjusted she held in her scream and turned around to run but it was too late, the hallway was being flooded by a giant wave of water.

It hit her hard, knocking all the breath out of her. The water threw her this way and that, there was no way she could fight it. She had lost hold on her gun when the water collided with her, Kagome's now free hands tried to cover the top of her head and her mouth. She repeated the same four words over and over in her mind, _'Remember not to breathe, remember not to breathe, remember not to breathe!'_

The force of the water threw her into a wall, crying out in pain Kagome lost all her air along with her consciousness, a stream of air bubbles floating to the surface from her mouth.

---------------------------------------------End Flashback----------------------------------------------

When she woke up she was in a bright room, coughing up the last of the water still in her lungs. Her back hurt and her head felt like shit. She felt her gun next to her and poured the water out nozzle. Hopefully it still worked. Kagome stood, her legs a little weak under her own weight. She looked over her shoulder at the sound of a woman laughing.

"I told Edmond to remove the water from your lungs; it seems he left some behind," her smile fell, "But I didn't tell him to give you back your gun. Edmond?"

The killer was Ayame? Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. She wouldn't show the shock on her face though, let the woman believe that she thought it was her all the time. Maybe Kagome just couldn't arrest her without evidence or something.

"It's more enjoyable when the victim can fight back."

The teen male Kagome has seen in pictures walked out of the shadows and into the light. Water dripped off the tips of his brown hair. His gray-green eyes shined brighter in the light, he looked younger in person then in the pictures, Kagome noted. And if what Hiroshi Sato had said was true, he had the power to control water. This boy took the job of becoming the reaper himself.

Of all things one could control, why water? If she died here tonight she didn't want to drown to death. Kagome didn't believe it was her weakness; after all, humans have a natural fear of drowning.

Kagome saw his shoulder was bleeding, staining his white shirt. It must have been him who she shot.

"Why are you killing people? And why me? I've never even met you before all of this."

"I kill because I can, because I want to. They deserved it; all of them! Laughing at me and taking _him_ away from me. Well who's laughing now?"

Ayame glared at Kagome and set her jaw. "But you, you look like the bitch that he loved!" Kagome took a step back, this woman was crazy.

"Nothing personal," the female's voice echoed inside the school's empty pool room. It was a little after ten and the woman played with her rust colored hair as she looked over her shoulder at Edmond and nodded, giving him the okay. "You just look like someone I hate!"

The boy lifted up his good arm and water rushed after her. Kagome tried to run, her wet hair clinging to the side of her face and chin, but the liquid moved too fast. Scared out of her mind, she pulled out her gun and tried to think of a way to aim it at the teen, without killing him.

She slipped on the wet tiles and she almost fell but caught her herself and continued to run, breathing in all the air her hurting lungs could hold. Laughter rung through her ears and bounced off the walls around her, Ayame's laughter she knew.

She ran into a different room and locking the door behind her. She closed it fast enough to hear the water slam into the heavy wooden door. Kagome's chest rose and fell she swallowed only to cough again from the dryness in her throat. She let go of a breath she was holding and pulled the wet hair off ofher face. Pulling out her cell phone, she finally thought it wasn't time to act like a big girl and to ask for help. Now, if only her phone hadn't gotten wet…

Kagome flipped her phone and watched the water drip off of it before throwing the useless thing on the floor.

'_Wait…'_

Kagome looked down at her feet after not hearing the phone hit the floor. Her eyes widened and sweat slid down her face, mixing with the water droplets that were still there.

Water! Water was coming in under the door! She stepped back and claimed onto a desk, trying to control herself; she would get out of this, she would!

She let out a high pitched scream when she felt water fall on her head from a vent up above. Kagome fall back, off the desk and into the thigh high water. She surfaced and walking through the water the best she could over to the door again, her only way out.

She stopped and started to hyperventilate when the water lessened and some of it started to take shape. Edmond was in the room. How did he get in without even opening the door?

Tears began to involuntarily leak out the rim of her eyes and her eyes wouldn't focus on anything. _'He's going to kill me!'_

Again he lifted his arm pointing at her; all the water around her moved back and rose to her waists height by his control. Kagome forced her eyes closed waiting for the final blow he would give her

"Sorry."

Kagome dared not open her eyes when he spoke his apology.

Her scream of pain echoed down the hallway, through the entire school, maybe even outside if she was lucky; someone might come and save her.

Kagome threw her eyes open and her head back, praying for the end to be quick. The water seeped into her body from her pores, running through her skin, into her muscles and blood stream. She swore she could feel it on her bones, gliding up her spine and scull straight to her brain.

Then, as if it had never started she felt calm, relaxed even. Someone's hand was waiting for her to grab them, she did without hesitation. _'Was this death?'_ a tear rolled down from her eyes as she thought of her lover. _'Inuyasha…'_

Kagome's body collapsed onto the hard floor and all the water was pulled out of her body. Coming out of the mouth and nose, some came out as tears. Edmond looked down at her body, a smirk on his face. He turned around to see Ayame clapping her hands and catching her breath from laughing so hard. She wiped away a tear and opened her eyes, her big smile still glued to her face.

Her heels sounded on the floor as she walked. Edmond pushed the water away effetely so she wouldn't slip on his mess. She stood above Kagome and placed her red heel on the side of her forehead, looking up past the ceiling and into the heavens.

"You see that Kikyo? This would have been you," walking back toward Edmond she patted his shoulder and smirked when he winced from the pain of the bullet wound. _'Now all Pyro has to do is clean out his memory…'_

As if on cue the sixteen year old walked into the doorway; her ice blue eyes glowing with her powers. Her black boots stepping in the puddles underneath her feet; she had on a short, black skirt with red fish nets. A long sleeved black and purple shirt with red writing, it read 'I ran into my ex-boyfriend the other day so I put it in reverse and ran into him again. ' Her shoulder length hair was in two pigtails right above her ears; red and black ribbons holding her hair in place.

Edmond looked confusedly back and forth from the newcomer to Ayame. His hand held his own wounded shoulder, "What the hell is going on?"

Again Ayame laughed as she walked over to Kamiko and place a firm hand on the girl's shoulder.

"She was my back up."

Edmond took a step back when Pyro took a step forward. He looked down at Kagome's unmoving form, pretending he didn't want to trip over her. Kamiko followed his graze and smiled letting him know everything was fine and going to their plan. Ayame stood behind her, not seeing their eye contact.

"You see, Ed," Edmond looked back up to the older woman, his preplanned sweat slid down his face. "This is Pyro. She has the power to remove memories and such. So when the cops come in about," She looked down at her wrist watch, "A half hour. They're going to think you did everything; it was your entire plan."

"You won't get away with this," Edmond threw his arm up and the water flew with it, speeding toward them both. Pyro raised her own hand and blocked his attack with her mental barrier. Pyro's eye twitched and she braced her barrier with her other hand.

"He's… He's too strong! I can't get into his mind!" Ayame gasped when water floated through the girl's barrier and wrapped around Pyro's legs, throwing the teen across the room. Kamiko grunted in pain as her head slammed into the wall. Edmond growled and held his still bleeding shoulder. He was starting to see double from the lack of blood; this was not a part of their plan. He would have to do this quick.

Ayame backed up a few steps when she didn't see the younger teen get up. Turning around and running done the wet hallway; her heel slipped on the wet floor and she landed hard on her chest and stomach, knocking the air out of her. She could feel him walking closer to her. With every inch she lost her life she reminded herself. Ayame pulled her red pumps of her feet and threw them at him, doing absolutely nothing. He pulled his water in the way to knock the shoes away.

Sprinting now without her shoes on, Ayame thought if this was how everyone else felt when he was after them? Is this how you felt when you knew your death was only moments away? In all the movies, in all the books and stories she's seen and read they all said a calming feeling came over you, blocking out the pain. Was it all just a lie? Without thinking, Ayame ran into the pool room. When she realized what she had done it was already too late; he was standing in front of the door, his eyes seemed to glow gray just like the sky before a storm.

* * *

Kamiko walked over to Kagome's still body and shook her slightly. "Hey, **c**ome on, wake up." 

Kagome groaned in protest and tried to stay in her dream world. Kamiko slapped her across the face twice. Kagome opened her brown eyes and looked around not remembering were she was or half of what she had been doing. Kamiko, seeing her confusion, enlightened her.

"You were looking for the murder. Edmond isn't behind this, its Ayame Waki."

Kagome nodded and got up slowly with the help of Kamiko. "Wait, then why are you here?"

Kamiko already had thought of an answer for this question, she had whipped out most of Kagome's memory; mostly the pain she just gone through and about Edmond.

"I heard screaming in this building and called the cops. They said they were on their way but I had to come over and see if I could help."

"That's not a very smart thing to do," Kamiko nodded and helped Kagome walk down the bright hallway away from where she knew both Ayame and Edmond were.

* * *

"Please, don't!" Ayame cried out when he cornered her by the pool's edge. It was the very same pool way back then… with Kouga and the others. She didn't want to drown, she didn't want to die. 

Edmond was able to slow down the bleeding from the bullet shot Kagome had done earlier. Using some fabric from his shirt to use as a tourniquet and stop the blood flow. He needed to teach this woman a lesson, and if the answer was death, then so be it.

He didn't need to do anything but take a step closer. She fell into the pool's water, panic clearly seen on her face. She fought against the water and tried to stay at the top. Edmond only looked down at her fearful graze crying out for help. It reminded him of Amber.

'_Cold...' _Ayame thought, her salt water tears mixing with the water around her. Edmond raised his hand and moved his hand in a circle, slowly.

'_It's constantly moving around me… it's like it has a mind of its own.'_ Ayame tried to fight the whirlpool his magic was making; her best efforts not doing all too well.

'_Pushing and pulling me back and fourth, angrily as if I had done something wrong …I was only trying to get them back for all those years…'_

'_It seems the water is only getting colder…' _Ayame was slowly starting to give up, welcoming her own demise. Her inner thoughts wishing she wasn't too scared when she was younger to learn how to swim.

She started to sink under the water's surface, not wanting to open her pale green eyes in fear that all that would greet her was the darkness she's seen for far too long. The water flowed into her mouth as she gasped, not being able to hold her breath any longer. Soon after, the water began flowing into her nose and ears as well. The oxygen leaving her lungs coming out in air bubbles in the water. She lazily opened her eyes, resting in the numbness she felt going through her as her body s**a**nk to the bottom of the pool. Her eyesight was clouded as she breathed in the water. Her brain lost its connection with the rest of her form, her body no longer doing what she told it to. Her brain was no longer trying to hold onto hope of escaping her fate, nor did it try to store away her heart's feeling one last time. The hope that one day she would wake up from this nightmare and see that none of this was real… it was all just a dream… a really bad dream…

After five minutes Edmond stopped focusing on the stilled body floating in the water filled pool. If he pulled her out now she might have a chance at life again. He didn't know what to do, this all happened before. Fisting his hand, he made up his mind.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Wow, almost done! 

-_CagedRaven- _


	10. After The Rain

**Remember Not To Breathe…**

-CagedRaven-

* * *

Chapter 9

**After The Rain**

The wedding was beautiful, colors only seen in the greatest gardens of the world. A white dress for the bride, so pure it could rival an angel's glow. The wedding had taken place in Japan. The season, winter. It had been a few months since all the madness and murders they found out Ayame was behind.

An officer had pulled the bride away from her new husband, who growled in protest.

"Hope everything works out," said Kouga as he hugged Kagome and gave her a loving smile. After everything with Ayame and the murders he had remember his crush, Kikyou Yuuhi. Now that he thought about it, Kagome did look like her in some angles.

"It's been _fun_ working with you."

Kagome playfully punched his arm at his remark. "How could it have been fun? I was always looking down at you and there were murders we had to solve."

Kagome thought back to all the past events that had occurred in the last few months. Kouga had told everyone he really did remember Ayame and was shocked when he found out she was behind it all. After all she did work right in their office everyday.

Kouga had also pointed out that he didn't even talk to the people she had killed any more. They were just old friends and when school had ended so had their friendship; proving Kagome's point that the woman was just crazy.

"I've wanted to ask you before, who are those two kids? Over there?" He pointed over to a corner table in the large ballroom were their wedding was taking place. There sat Edmond and Kamiko. For once, the girl was wearing a bright color dress, though it was mostly gray with pink patches. Her makeup as lighter as well and in her purse she had brought was no doubt a change of clothes and a book.

Edmond looked hansom in his black suit; his hair done differently and his arm being held by Kamiko, who sat on his right. Kagome saw them wave over to her, Kamiko more enthusiastic then Edmond, and waved back, giving them a smile in return.

"Oh, just friends," Kagome finally answered him.

That's right, Kagome had to keep reminding herself that no one remembered Edmond and Kamiko, besides herself, Hiroshi and Hakudoshi. Kamiko had removed all the memories of the last few months, of their existence even, with Hakudoshi's help. They were all becoming stronger with their powers. It was a little frightening sometimes, other time reassuring.

They became a two man group helping Kagome out with cases she may have needed help solving. They secretly found others with different powers and began making meeting points all over the world; the only thing was that everyone you knew couldn't know you anymore. When Hakudoshi became sixteen he was going to officially join the group himself. Hiroshi was one of their only outside contacts with the world, plus he was a great hacker. He still had yet to tell Kagome how he really felt and didn't want to go to her wedding; he said he was in mourning.

"Get away from me you two timing pervert!"

Kagome looked to Sango Taijiya, Inuyasha's secretary, who was angrily walking away from the wedding director, Miroku Houshi. He seemed to have fallen for her beauty in one meeting, a meeting over flowers, or so he said. Inuyasha didn't believe him and his helper, Shippo, didn't seem to either.

Kagome thought it was cute while Sango just cursed him out; she noted how Sango's cheeks flushed with embarrassment and not anger. Kagome also saw how one minute he was all for the journalist then the next then the next he was sitting in a corner with ice on his head for feeling up another woman's behind. Kagome didn't pay much mind to it, seeing as how most of the woman there were cops and what a lovely job he did dressing up the place. Plus, she knew Sango was attracted to the man, the little shine in her eyes gave it all away. Inuyasha was fine with the raven hair man as long as his big blue eyes didn't pop in Kagome's view.

Kagome excused herself from Kouga and walked over to another couple and thanked them for coming.

"Uncle Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled and looked at her husband hugging his niece, patting her own stomach. That one night when she took the birth control pills coming to mind, _'They didn't work…'_ She knew Inuyasha would be happy when she told him later; Kagome wanted it to be a surprise on their honeymoon. Thank god her stomach wasn't too big yet, it only looked like she gained a few pounds, but Kagome thought Inuyasha might already have an idea of what's going on. After all she hadn't had her period in a few months.

"Kagome," Inuyasha's brother had taken her hand and kissed her gloved fingers.

"Hello Sesshoumaru," she hugged him tightly, ignoring his uncomfortable stance.

It's been _so_ long, hasn't it?" Kagome pulled back and reached down to hug Rin.

"Yes, it has. You're going to have to come over and see Rin's new friend soon," Kagome lifted an eyebrow, knowing what he meant, a pet.

"I have a new friend?" The little girl asked, looking up at the two adults who smiled down at her. Kagome guessed it was a surprise for when they got back to New York.

Cameras flashed everywhere Kagome went, making her eyes see white and orange dots. Kagome wanted the one of Rin throwing the flower petals down the walkway before Kagome and Inuyasha had said their vows.

"Kagome, it's time to cut the cake," Kagome waved good bye to Sesshoumaru and Rin as she was pulled toward the front by the red haired teen, Shippo.

Kagome would have never thought that she had been, not to long ago, looking for the murderer that drowned people to death. And here he was, at her wedding. Ayame a prisoner in an all female jailhouse, and the world was still turning.

Kagome remembered back to the night when she was in the closed school, they had tricked her and knocked her head into something. Next thing she knew Kamiko was there waking her up, telling her that everything was going to be alright. Kagome couldn't help but wonder if Kamiko had removed some of her own memories of that night. What Kagome did remember just didn't feel real sometimes.

More Flashes of someone's camera and clapping was heard as both Kagome and Inuyasha took hold of the knife and cut the first piece.

-----------------------------------

Inuyasha and Kagome ran out the building toward the white limo waiting for them. Almost the entire women crowed followed, Kagome hadn't thrown the flowers yet.

"Ready?"

Hands reached up for the bouquet full of blue and white flowers. When it was caught Kagome looked around to see who held them, while all the other girls smiled and congratulated her.

"Sango?" Inuyasha asked himself; running a hand through his mane as he got into the car, Kagome after him.

Blue eyes glistened and walked up to the woman, "You see, Sango, even the goddesses of love wants us to join those two in the hall of marriage."

"Give it a rest; I don't even know you like that!"

The couple waved their goodbyes out the window as the limo driver started moving the car. Kagome saw her mother blowing her nose into a tissue and Souta standing next to their grandfather waving back at them.

They were going straight to the airport, straight to the Bahaman's where it would be warm and sunny. Kagome couldn't wait anymore, she had to tell him.

"Inuyasha," She halfheartedly tried to push him away from her neck.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

"Kouga…Kouga,"

This female's voice echoed in the jail room. She was by herself, sitting on the top bunk of the beds in the corner. Her once long, silky hair was dimmed and shorter. She wore an orange jump suit and her shoes were under the lower bed. Her back wasto the bars that reminded her everyday that she was in a cage.

"I'll see you again, Kouga," Ayame bit down on her skin, crimson blood slipping out of the self inflicted wound.

"One day you'll forgive me, for killing all your friends. And we'll be together again."

She didn't remember anything about the two teens, about Edmond drowning her targets, about Kamiko removing memories. All she knew was that she was the reason why all those people were dead. And it all had to do with the past; …Kouga.

"I'll get out of here and see you again..."

* * *

End

* * *

Okay, tell me the truth, is this good or night? I wanted to leave it with a suspenseful ending.

Also, big thanks to O-Mega Lead for betaing chapters 4-9!!! After all the work

O-Mega Lead has done for me, I realize my grammar is worse off then I thought it was… -.-;

But thanks again for reading and tell me what you think.

-CagedRaven-

P.s. Look at my new story **Blood's Broth**; A vampire story (Inuyasha of course)


End file.
